Runes
by Reona
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world. Slash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Runes  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Part: 1/5  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Elrond  
Rating: R   
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Warning: Attempted rape. I'm not nice to poor Elrond in this.  
Authors Note: Uial is my creation; he's Elrond's horse. I'm guessing at the Elvish and so are you.  
_   
  
***   
  
A group of thirty horses and three wagons rode under the bright sun, lazy pillows of clouds drifting across the blue sky above them. They had just crossed the Sîr Ninglor, or the Gladden River as it was known in the Common Tongue. The road before them was dry and the horses able to trot easily. To their left in the far distance was the Anduin River and the shadows of the Misty Mountains stood to their right. A hawk called shrilly from the air and a fox leapt nimbly through the long grass of the plains, both seeking out small rodents for a meal. The two animals looked curiously at the long train of Elves that traveled southward toward Lothlórien. The red fox bounded through the grass and stopped next to the road, his bright amber eyes looking up as they past.   
  
One black horse riding in the center of the line carried two riders, one Elf with long dark hair and a small human child. The child cried happily and stretched his hands out toward the fox when he spotted him. The animal puffed itself up and rolled around on the ground, must to the child's delight. The Elf smiled gently down at the fox and the animal raised one paw to his muzzle, no doubt embarrassed to have such a gaze directed at him. The fox yipped and raced away into the tall grass. "Did you see the fox, Glor?" asked the child.   
  
The blond Elf that rode slightly in front of them only grunted, his gaze directed to the sky where the hawk soared above them. "I do not believe he is paying attention, Estel," said the dark haired Elf with the child.   
  
"I am too," replied the blond Elf, Glorfindel. He lowered his head and turned slightly in his saddle to look at the two behind him. "The fox was very pleased to have the attention of such a beautiful Elf lord upon him." Elrond blushed slightly while Estel giggled. Glorfindel smiled at them when a loud yelp caused him to look forward.   
  
"Watch what you're doing!" Elrohir ducked and jerked the reigns of his horse to the side, nearly colliding with the guard next to him. Elladan grimaced sheepishly and continued to draw his bow from his shoulders. No longer in danger of having his eye poked out, Elrohir neared his brother again. "Hoping for some practice, Elladan?" asked the younger twin.   
  
"Indeed. And, barring that, I can always resort to using you," replied Elladan, looking at his younger brother smugly.   
  
"Ha!" cried Elrohir. "I'd like to see you try and hit me!"   
  
A message passed down through the ranks of guards stopped the twins' arguing. "A rider approaches. A human, by the looks of it."   
  
Glorfindel stood up on Asfaloth's saddle, the white horse coming to a stop and adjusting for his rider's balance. "Is he armed?" The blond Elf signaled the line to stop and his hand drifted down to his sword at his waist. The Elves slowed and stopped. The twins slowly edged themselves back to their father's side and Elrond smiled softly at his sons.   
  
"No obvious weapons, my lord," answered one of the guards. "He seems to be distressed."   
  
Elrond frowned in concern. "Maybe he needs help?"   
  
Glorfindel fought down the prickle of unease that traveled up his back and keyed Asfaloth forward. "Hail, friend!" called Glorfindel to the rider.   
  
The lone rider wore only trousers and a tunic, and the horse was without tack and looked to be a bit old. The trail behind him in the long grass seemed to come from a clump of trees about two miles away from the road. "Help!" yelled the rider as he neared them. "You've got to help us! A river snake has bitten my brother! He's dying!"   
  
Elrond appeared next to Glorfindel, although Estel was no long with him. "How long ago was your brother bitten?" he asked the human youth. He appeared to be only 20 years of age and fear filled his eyes.   
  
"About a half an hour ago. I don't know! You have to help!" exclaimed the human.   
  
"We will help you, young one," said Elrond. He turned his gaze to Glorfindel and the blond Elf fought down a sigh.   
  
"Continue on to Lothlórien," ordered Glorfindel. The twins, Elladan now holding Estel, nodded in understanding. "Tirith, choose five of your men and follow us. We will continue to Lothlórien after we have treated the human." The dark haired guard nodded and quickly pointed out five other Elves.   
  
"You can led us back to your brother?" asked Elrond.   
  
The human nodded. "Yes, we are just within those trees," he answered. "Please hurry." Glorfindel felt his stomach twist as Elrond gently reassured the human that everything would be fine and then they began to ride through the grass, leaving the main escort on the road. Another prickle of unease ran up his back as they entered the trees, dimming the bright sunlight around them. Another few minutes brought the group to a small clearing where several other people stood. All were men dressed like the first but they were rather older than the youth, some with grey in their beards. One of the men, a little older than the first, was lying next to a small fire. They could hear the rush of the river near by over the young man's soft moaning.   
  
The youth that had led them here jumped from his horse and went to the man's side, picking up his limp hand. "It will be alright now, Bram. I have brought help. Elves! They can heal you," said the youth. Around the lower leg of the man upon the ground was a strip of cloth tied tightly, the bottom of his pants rolled up around his knee.   
  
Glorfindel gazed around at the men, his eyes narrowing as he helped Elrond from his horse. The half-Elf turned to search through his bags, not noticing that all of the men's eyes were fixed upon him. One of the men came forward, this one with a touch of grey near his temple but still in his prime years of life. "You can really help Bram, sir Elf?" he asked, his voice rough.   
  
Elrond nodded and smiled at him, he who seemed to be the leader of the small band of humans. "I will have to draw the poison from the snake out and then pack the bite with athelas. He will be a bit weak for a while but he will recover with time," said the Elf lord.   
  
The man seemed to relax. "Thank you, sir Elf," he said. Elrond smiled again and walked over to the fire. The Elf lord knelt next to the young man, Glorfindel coming to stand behind him. The other guards remained scattered between the fire and their horses, sharp Elven eyes glittering in the firelight.   
  
Another human neared them, this one slim and willowy in stature. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked just as Elrond began to unwrap the cloth around the snakebite.   
  
Glorfindel turned to the human that had asked but shook his head, unease still in his heart. "No, thank you," he answered politely.   
  
Elrond unwrapped the cloth, being as gentle as he could because he knew that snakebites often made the limb sore. He pulled away the cloth and noticed there was no blood upon the cloth from the wound. He began to look for the twin holes that signaled a bite but was unable to find them on the man. "There is no bite here," he said in confusion. Elrond yelped as the man he was treating reared up and grabbed his arm, all traces of pain gone.   
  
Glorfindel had already drawn his sword before Elrond had finished speaking, turning aside the lunge by the man that had asked if he wanted a drink. One of the other guards flew past him, engaging another man who had drawn an ax. Glorfindel turned to where Elrond was and growled. "Release him!" he yelled. He took a step forward but a weight collided into his side, throwing him away.   
  
"Glorfindel!" cried Elrond as one human tackled the blond Elf. "Let go!" he hissed, swinging up his free hand to strike at the youth holding his arm. The other, the young human that had pleaded for their help, caught his limb and Elrond quickly found himself in a tangle of four arms. He kicked and felt his foot connect with flesh, one of the youths grunting near his ear.   
  
"Turgan, hurry damn it!" yelled one of the humans. The clash of metal against metal began to fill the air and Elrond heard his horse Uial give an angered cry.   
  
Glorfindel jumped to his feet and swung his sword in a wide arc, scattering the humans trying to ring him. His face was grim as he saw that one of the Elven guards lay upon the ground, blood surrounding him in a pool. "We were trying to help you!" he snarled to the leader.   
  
The man smiled a little sadly. "It's nothing personal, sir Elf. It's just that a certain lord is willing to pay a lot of money for the safe delivery of Lord Elrond to him." The man's eyes shifted to look over Glorfindel's shoulder and something heavy slammed into the blond Elf's head. The trees suddenly became the sky as Glorfindel fell, the world quickly turning white and then black. Distantly, he could hear Elrond scream his name but he was fast losing the fight for consciousness. A small little moan escaped his lips and Glorfindel knew no more.   
  
Elrond screamed as he saw a human club Glorfindel on the back of his head, seeing blood cover the blond hair. He screamed again as he watched Glorfindel fall limply to the ground and wrenched his left arm free. Things were becoming distorted as Elves and humans rushed around the clearing, the firelight dancing off the trees. Another human appeared above Elrond and the Elf lord tried to twist his head away as a cloth covered his mouth and nose. He reached up blindly with his free left hand and heard someone curse as he clawed their cheek. A sickly sweet smell filled his lungs and Elrond fought to free his head, fearing they were trying to kill him with poison. "Just relax," someone whispered. Elrond jerked his head fiercely at that but his legs and arms were beginning to feel heavy. A cry of pain echoed in the forest but Elrond could not place it; it could have been another of his Elven guards falling. Little black dots crept across his vision as he saw the face of the man he had been trying to treat above him, his features becoming blurred. Finally, Elrond's grey eyes fluttered close and he went limp in the arms of the humans. Another cry of pain sounded in the forest clearing and then all was silent.   
  
  
  
A nightingale sang mournfully in the darkened forest, hidden by the tall Mallorn trees. The moon shone through the leaves, falling to the ground in silver pools. In one talan platform, the windows were lit with the golden glow of many candles. "Something is wrong." Elladan turned sharply on his heel, pacing. "We should go after them." Outside the talan window it was dark, night ruled Arda now. "It has been hours since we left them. They should be here by now."   
  
"I agree," said a silver haired Elf. Haldir nodded respectively to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. "We should send riders to where Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel should be. The time for their safe return has past," said the March Warden.   
  
Galadriel lowered her eyes as Celeborn sighed. "Perhaps we should send someone after them," said the lord.   
  
"Elladan and I will go," said Elrohir, a sleeping Estel in his arms.   
  
"I feel a disturbance in the winds. Something is happening," muttered Galadriel.   
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Elladan. He stormed toward the door. "We're going after Ada."   
  
Celeborn swiftly stood and accepted Estel from Elrohir. "Haldir, take a patrol and go with them. They may need aid if something foul has happened," the lord ordered, worry in his eyes. The silver haired Elf bowed and hurried away with the twins. Celeborn turned to his wife and frowned, seeing her head still bent. "Galadriel?" he asked.   
  
"Something is happening," muttered Galadriel again.   
  
Celeborn felt a shiver run up his spine and gently laid Estel on a couch, putting the 10-year-old child where he could rest. The lord of Lothlórien then came and knelt before Galadriel. Gently, he took one of her hands in his. "My love?"   
  
Galadriel's head slowly rose and Celeborn bit his lip when he saw the unfocused look in her eyes. He knew that her gaze was far away and wide. "It is waiting," the she-Elf whispered.   
  
"What is waiting?" asked Celeborn.   
  
The ring that Galadriel wore burned cold on her hand. "Ilúvatar's first thought," she muttered. Galadriel's head lowered, hiding her face behind her long hair. "It is waiting."   
  
  
  
Horses rode at a full gallop down the road, led by the twins. The bright moon lit the road before them, turning the wide plains into a silver sea. In the long grass beside the road, a fox crouched down and flattened his ears, feeling the heightened emotions coming from the Elves. His nose quivered and the animal raced away into the darkness. Elladan slowed his horse, holding up one hand to signal the other riders. His brother was beside him, keen Elven eyes fixed on the grass. In the moonlight, they could clearly see the path that their father and Glorfindel had taken across the plain.   
  
"This was the place where they left the road," said Elladan, glancing at Haldir.   
  
The silver haired Lothlórien Elf nodded, leaning down from his horse to look at the bent grass. "To the clump of trees?" he asked. The twins nodded and Haldir looked grimly at his guards. "Stay together," he ordered sharply. The grey clad riders followed the path through the grass, entering the woods carefully.   
  
The twins fought down the urged to call out for their father, worry in their hearts. They followed the slight signs of the horses through the forest until they came to a small clearing. There, they found the Imladris party that had gone to help the humans. Haldir cursed and quickly swung off his horse, going to the nearest Imladris guard on the ground. Seven Elves were scattered around the clearing, small pools of blood near each and wounded but still living. The Elf's horses stood by each body, concern for their masters in their liquid eyes. Three humans were also about the clearing, laying face down, but they were dead and cold. "Ada?" called Elladan, breaking his silence. A soft whicker answered them and in the dark they could see a white horse. Elladan and Elrohir rushed forward, recognizing the animal.   
  
"Asfaloth!" cried Elrohir. The white horse was standing above the body of a blond Elf and the twins fell to their knees. Red blood stained the golden hair but when Elrohir gently turned Glorfindel over he was surprised to see his blue eyes open. "Glorfindel?" asked Elrohir. The blond Elf's eyes moved slightly but could not focus on the dark haired Elf.   
  
Pale lips parted and Glorfindel choked out, "They took him."   
  
Haldir leaned over Elladan's shoulder. "Took whom, my lord?" he asked.   
  
"Elrond," whispered Glorfindel heartbrokenly.   
  
"Ada?" asked Elladan. Glorfindel could only cough but the twin knew that his father was the one he was speaking about. "Which way did they go?" demanded Elladan.   
  
Glorfindel's eyes rolled. "Uial…" The blond Elf finally went limp, his eyes closing.   
  
"Ada's horse?" asked Elrohir, looking up at his brother.   
  
Elladan nodded, looking excided. "Uial would have followed Ada!" he exclaimed.   
  
Elrohir snapped his fingers. "Of course. And Uial will give us clear signs to follow," he said.   
  
"Smart horse," muttered Haldir. He stood and called to the others, his voice hard, "Gather the injured and lets return to Caras Galadhon. Leave the humans, they deserve no less."   
  
"We have to rescue Ada!" yelled Elladan, standing. His grey eyes smoldered and his brother looked the same.   
  
"We must return to Lothlórien, my lords. We are too small a group and too unprepared to follow Lord Elrond. It would do him no good even if we did catch them," said Haldir. The twins gritted their teeth at the silver haired Elf, understanding his logic but not liking it. "We will save you father. I swear."   
  
The twins looked away and knelt again beside Glorfindel, easing him onto Asfaloth's back as the white horse kneeled. "Yes, we will," they muttered to each other.   
  
  
  
A gentle rocking motion soothed his aching head but a bright light burned at his closed eyes. He did not know where he was; the last thing he remembered was the band of humans they were trying to help attacking them. Was he still with the humans? Or had there been time for a rescue after he had been drugged and he was with his family? He remembered Glorfindel falling under the attack of a human and a small moan of worry escaped him. A soft touch caressed his forehead but Elrond drew away as it was not a touch he recognized. His hearing was as if cotton was stuffed into his ears but he was still able to hear a person above him speak, "Turgan, he is waking up." A buzz of voices followed this announcement, sounding as bees to the Elf lord.   
  
Elrond begged his limbs to move, to struggle. Turgan had been the name that the young man he had been treating, Bram if he remembered correctly, had called before he had been drugged. He was only able to move his head weakly as another cloth covered his mouth and nose. An order to his body not to breathe soon had to be disobeyed and the sweet smell of potent herbs filled his lungs again. The rocking motion and the voices faded away and blackness took control.   
  
  
  
The mid-night black horse pressed its hoof into the soft earth, leaning all its weight upon the one leg. Finally, it pulled its leg back and inspected the deep imprint. Satisfied, Uial snorted and hurried after the group of humans. As the stallion passed a tree, his sharp teeth yanked a strip of bark from the trunk, letting the shred fall to the ground. A roll in the grass left a large gap in the meadow, clearly noticeable. And thus Uial followed his master southward across Middle-Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Runes  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Archive: Peredhil, Library of Moria, Melethryn Archive, Fanfiction.net. Others-be my guest; just tell me.  
Part: 2/5  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Elrond  
Rating: R  
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Warning: Attempted rape. I'm not nice to poor Elrond in this.  
Authors Note: Uial is my creation; he's Elrond's horse. I'm guessing at the Elvish and so are you.   
  
Ai Elbereth, berio nin ned i emih - Oh Elbereth, protect me during the dark time_   
  
  
  
  
  
Something soft pillowed his aching head but the bright light no longer burned at his eyes and the motion of a moving horse was absent. Elrond carefully opened his eyes and saw the blue canopy of a bed above him. Slowly turning his head, he found himself abed in a square room. Along the left wall were three tall windows, the bright sun dimmed with heavy blue curtains. Across from the bed was a single door, opened to a bathing chamber. To the right was a sitting area and another door, this one closed.   
  
Upon the small table next to the bed was a glass of water and a pitcher. A dry cough escaped Elrond and he carefully began to sit up in the bed. He noticed that his outer robe had been removed from him, leaving him in his long tunic and trousers. When the half-Elf succeeded in sitting up in the bed he picked up the glass and greedily drank the cool liquid, soothing his sore throat. His body wasn't overly sore but his limbs still responded sluggishly to his mind's commands. He returned the glass to the table and rubbed a hand across his forehead, finding that his mithril circlet was gone. Quickly, his hands flew to the braid at the back of his head and found that the butterfly clasp he had been wearing was also gone. Tears gathered in his eyes for a moment; the mithril silver clasp had been a gift from his twin brother long ago. He felt no need to check for Vilya, he knew that no other but himself could ever remove her from him.   
  
Wiping at his tears, he found that his face was dirt stained. How far had his captures traveled before he had been delivered here? They had obviously kept him unconscious for the trip, his only memory being that faint time upon the horse. He looked around the room again but he was indeed alone. Pushing back the covers, Elrond slowly turned on the bed and placed his feet on the wooden floor. Although this caused some discomfort as he forced his body to cooperate, he was able to stand from the bed with some aid from the table. The half-Elf hung onto the bedposts as he walked around the bed and headed for the windows. He made it to the first window without problem and drew away the curtains. The sudden light from the sun caused a stinging pain to form behind his eyes, now sensitive from the drugs. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, hiding his face in the cloth hanging. Slowly, letting his eyes adjust, Elrond drew his eyes away and looked out the window.   
  
A city lay out before him, red terra cotta roofs spreading off into the distance until the sharp green of farmland began. Elrond tried the window latch and found that it opened easily. Fresh sea scented air blew into his face, although he could not see the ocean from the direction he was facing. Leaning out slightly, Elrond looked downward into a stone courtyard four stories below. Vertigo assaulted Elrond, the world twisting harshly, and he grabbed a hold of the curtain, pulling himself back. Burying his face into the cloth again, he waited for the dizzy sensation to leave him. Afterward, he moved away to open the other curtains, letting the sunlight in but being careful not to look out. There was no escape that way, there were no trees to climb and he would never be able to make that jump without injuring himself.   
  
He searched the room, finding similar windows in the bathing chamber and that the other door was locked solid. He found his russet outer robe and his boots draped over a chair and dawned them again. His clip and circlet were not there, much to his sorrow. He suspected that his captures had taken them for the price they would bring, both ornaments being made of expensive mithril. He quickly found that all the draws of the furniture were also empty and the servant passages remained hidden. Sighing, Elrond lowered his tired body into a chair and settled to wait. There was nothing more he could do.   
  
Some minutes later, the door swung open and banged against the wall. Elrond startled at the sound and stood. Two men entered the door, one staying at the threshold and the other striding toward the half-Elf. Both wore dark red coats of brocade cloth and heavy boots. Their skin was dark, telling of long hours in the sun, and swords hung at their waists. Elrond drew back a little, glaring at the man coming toward him. "I demand to know who is in charge here!"   
  
The man grabbed Elrond's arm, pulling him forward roughly. "As you wish," the guard laughed. The man at the door laughed lowly as his comrade drew Elrond from the room and closed the door after them. The man set a swift pace down the hall but Elrond's limbs were still sluggish, fighting off the last of the drugs. "Keep up!" growled the man. Elrond gritted his teeth and was forced to hold on to the guard least a hurried trip down some stairs make him fall. He doubted his escort would catch him before he tumbled down the steps. The grip on his arm tightened and Elrond feared that he would have a bruise where the man held him.   
  
They turned into a gallery hallway, many paintings of men upon the wall and tall windows opposite. Elrond turned his head away from the light as his eyes burned again and almost tripped as the man turned quickly. He was led into a study and the man pushed him down into a chair before a wide desk. The man smirked at him, cocking an eyebrow, and turned swiftly on his heel. He closed the double doors sharply and Elrond heard the clicking sound of a key in the lock.   
  
Elrond rubbed at his sore shoulder, the pain shooting across his neck and down his spine. The desk he sat before was empty, the tall chair behind it absent of any person. Beyond that was a large window, from which Elrond finally saw the ocean. He wondered how far east or west upon the coast he was. Shelves filled with books and scrolls covered the walls and a large glass case stood to his right. "I must apologize for my guard's behavior," came a smooth voice. A man stepped out from behind the chair and turned toward Elrond. This man had sandy blond hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore a fine blue waistcoat and tailored pants, an etched glass of some dark liquid in his hand. "They do not met Elven royalty often and do not know how to give proper respect."   
  
Elrond stiffened and folded his hands neatly in his lap, becoming lord of Imladris in a heartbeat. "I am not king of the Noldor, sir. I rejected the crown at the end of the First Age." he replied calmly. The man did not even blink at his rebuttal. "I would, however, like to know why I am here. A simple invitation would have sufficed."   
  
The man smiled and Elrond felt his skin crawl. "King or not, Lord Elrond, I do have some use for you," the man replied, sitting down in his chair.   
  
Elrond narrowed his eyes at him. "What makes you think I will help you after being dragged half across Arda?" he said with anger dripping in his voice. Although he knew not where he was exactly, a trip from Lothlórien to the coast was a long one.   
  
The man chuckled. "What makes you think you have any choice in the matter?" If he hadn't already hated him, Elrond would have loathed him for those words alone. He despised this type of person, conceited and arrogant. "My name is Lord Dameon Xavier and I have brought you here to read something for me."   
  
"Read it yourself," replied Elrond.   
  
Dameon lifted his glass to the light and swirled the red liquid. "You do not understand, Lord Elrond. This is not a collection of Númenórë writings or even your lovely Tengwar scripts. No, this is something far greater. But, alas, it is in a language no other can read." The human lord paused and took a sip of his drink. "Which is why I need your skill at reading runes, Lord Elrond, to decipher the script and unlock its secrets," he continued.   
  
Elrond shook his head; there was no way he would help this human get anything. A dead weight settled in his chest at the thought of this man obtaining any of the old knowledge that might exist in the world. "I'm afraid I must decline my help, Lord Dameon," he said, disgust on his tongue.   
  
Dameon smiled as if amused. "Again, you seem to think you have a choice," he said with mirth in his voice. He picked up a small silver bell on the corner of his desk and rang it. After a moment another human came in the door, this one also with sandy blond hair but no beard. He didn't wear the garb of the guards but wore a short blue brocade jacket over a shirt and pants. "My son," greeted Dameon. "Please take Lord Elrond back to his room and see that he is made ready for our little outing tonight." Dameon smiled at Elrond as the younger human walked toward them with a nod. "We must go at night, Lord Elrond. Must be hush hush and all."   
  
Elrond almost yelped in pain as Dameon's son grabbed his sore arm and yanked him from his chair. He was pulled painfully out of the room and back down the gallery. The trip up the stairs almost twisted Elrond's ankle, hanging awkwardly from the man's grip. The human was grumbling something under his breath, some of which Elrond was able to understand. His words revealed that the man did not have a very high opinion of Elves. They neared the door where the two guards from before were standing and Elrond almost sighed in relief. The rough handling was making his body ache horribly and his head was beginning to pound. The two guards in red coats opened the door as they saw them approach. Suddenly, the man holding Elrond spun him around and backhanded him across the cheek. He then pushed Elrond through the open doorway and the half-Elf fell to the floor with a cry of pain. "Damn Elf! You just do as you're told!" yelled the man. The door slammed closed before Elrond could lift his spinning head from the floorboards and he was left alone in the room.   
  
Some laughing sounded from outside the door and Elrond found his opinion of everyone in this house falling to the pits of Mount Doom. Slowly, he rolled onto his knees, one hand rising to cup his stinging cheek. He fought back tears as he carefully pushed himself up and made his way to a couch. A small flash of pain from his hip caused a tiny whimper in his throat as Elrond sat upon the couch. Elrond gently touched the corner of his lips and winced. He was in a bad situation; he was in the possession of an obvious insane man and his homicidal son who seemed bent on making him bleed. He would not give Dameon Xavier what he wanted, his inner fëa told him that if the man achieved what he wished then the world would be in danger. A band of ice formed around Elrond's heart and he closed his eyes as he felt his spirits drop.   
  
The door opening caused Elrond to quickly open his eyes and he tensed. A cart entered the doorway, followed by a willowy young child in a faded green tunic and torn pants. The child could not have been more than 12 years old and had light brown hair that hung limply around his face. He stopped in the threshold and stared at Elrond, as if the half-Elf were something amazing. The child then jerked forward, as if pushed from behind. He glared over his shoulder and continued into the room. From behind him came the first guard, the one that had taken Elrond to Dameon's study earlier. The guard closed the door and stood by it, his arms folded across his chest and fixing a sneer at Elrond. The young human child walked toward Elrond and stopped the cart near him. "Hi!" he chirped happily. "I'm Avon and I'm supposed to see that you eat, King Elf."   
  
Elrond dredged up a smile for the child, mentally taking back his opinion about everyone in the house. "I'm no king, young one," he said.   
  
The child smiled brightly at hearing him speak and began to lift the silver dome covers from the food. "Well, you're a king to me. I hope you're hungry, King Elf, because I've got lots of food for ya. Mommas' a really good cook," Avon said. The guard snorted and Avon glared at him. "Not a word out of ya, Theron."   
  
Elrond looked between the child and the man. He quickly lowered his eyes as the guard grinned at him nastily. Truthfully, even the thought of food made his stomach turn, probably another affect of being drugged for so long. "Thank you, Avon," he replied. Hesitantly, wearily watching the guard Theron, he picked up a spoon and dipped it into what appeared to be tomato soup. Some bread and cool juice later, Elrond knew he could eat no more and wiped at his mouth, careful of the tender bruise he could already feel forming on the side of his face. He looked up to find that Avon was staring at him, a look of awe once again on his youthful face. "What is it?" he asked.   
  
Avon coughed a little and lowered his eyes. "It's just that…well…you're so beautiful," he muttered.   
  
Theron chuckled and pushed himself away from the wall. "Yeah, Elf, you're real pretty," he agreed.   
  
Avon frowned at the guard as he came nearer. "Put a sock in it, Theron," the child said.   
  
Theron growled at him. "Mind your elders, kid."   
  
"You aren't my elder!" exclaimed Avon. Theron pushed the child away with a grunt and grabbed Elrond's wrist.   
  
"Unhand me!" ordered Elrond. Theron laughed and yanked him up off the couch, upsetting the cart and causing it to overturn. The loud crash drowned out the thump that sounded as Theron pushed Elrond against the wall, pinning him. Elrond's grey eyes widened as Theron broke the tie of his robe and pushed it off his shoulders. "Stop!" Fear turned his blood to ice and Elrond tried to buck the guard off of him, finding himself held firmly against the wall.   
  
Theron laughed and leaned in to lick the half-Elf's cheek. Elrond almost threw up in disgust. "Pretty Elf," muttered Theron. The guard ground himself forward and Elrond cried out as he felt the man's arousal against his hip. Theron tugged uselessly at the sash around Elrond's waist, unable to free the folded cloth.   
  
Avon came up behind them, his eyes hard, and grabbed the bottom of Theron's coat. "Theron, stop!" he yelled.   
  
The guard hissed a curse and pushed the child away again. "Keep your mouth shut!" Finding the grip upon him loosened, Elrond pushed forward and escaped Theron. The Man yelled in anger and lunged for him, catching Elrond around the legs and bringing both of them to the floor.   
  
"Get off!" screamed Elrond, kicking his leg up. Theron grunted in pain as the half-Elf's foot connected with his knee and slapped Elrond in the face. Avon started yelling for the guards as Theron pulled himself up to straddle Elrond's hips. Tears leaked from Elrond's eyes as the guard groaned above him, the man rotating his pelvis against the half-Elf. A dagger blade flashed in the light and Theron cut away the sash around Elrond's waist, clawing at the collar of his tunic. Elrond sobbed as he heard the fabric rip, baring his shoulder. "No…stop," he muttered. Elrond pushed against him but the force was not enough to move the Man, the half-Elf's body still affected by the drugs.   
  
Theron began to thrust his crotch against Elrond's hip, leaning down to bite at the pale skin of his shoulder. "So…beautiful…" the guard grunted, lust darkening his eyes. Theron suddenly screamed in pain and his head bowed back. Avon cursed and yanked again on the guard's hair, yelling all the while. "You little brat!" The child ducked the blade of the dagger and was able to use the guard's momentum to push him off of Elrond. The half-Elf rolled away, curling against the footboard of the bed.   
  
The door burst open as Theron turned toward Avon and a booming voice echoed in the room. "What is going on here?" yelled Dameon. Elrond flinched at the sound and hugged himself, bowing his head until his long hair hid his face.   
  
Avon moved until he was standing in front of the huddled Elrond, glaring at Theron. "Theron tried to attack him!" he accused.   
  
Dameon's cold eyes took in the ruined clothing around the room and he sneered. "You fool!" he screamed. The human lord stormed toward Theron, who had paled at his entrance, and backhanded the guard. "If you've injured him I will have your head!" Dameon turned toward where Elrond was and neared him.   
  
Avon quickly stood in his way and bowed low to the human lord. "Please, my lord, I will see to the Elf. His injuries are not grave. I will look after him," pleaded the child.   
  
Dameon sneered, anger in his eyes, and turned on his heel. "You had better!" he growled. "I want him ready for tonight or you will see the lash come morning!" His son stood in the doorway and Dameon pointed at him. "Jalen, see that this piece of scum is taken to the brig!" The human lord stormed to the door. "And see that this mess is cleaned up!" he ordered, seeing the overturned food cart.   
  
Jalen bowed quickly, lowering his eyes as Dameon went out the door. "Yes, father," he said. As the human lord's heavy footsteps echoed down the hall Jalen raised his eyes and sneered. "You heard Lord Dameon!" he yelled. "Take him to the brig and have a maid come to clean the room!" Theron was hustled from the room, the guard yelling at Avon, throwing curses at the child.   
  
Jalen pushed the other guards from the room, sneering over his shoulder at where Avon and Elrond were. "Damn Elves…" Elrond flinched as the door slammed shut, leaving the room in a heavy silence. The half-Elf remained huddled against the footboard, tears falling down his cheeks under his hair. His torn tunic hung down his right shoulder, showing a livid set of teeth marks where Theron had bitten him in his sick passion. His stinging cheek was a molted green and brown color where he had been hit twice, his advanced healing ability allowing the bruise to deepen in color so quickly. Terror, anger, and humiliation twisted within his chest, making his throat burn and his limbs tremble. Avon's soft caress to the crown of his head only made him flinch again, unable to bear even the touch of someone wishing to comfort him.   
  
Avon drew his hands away when he saw the half-Elf flinch, tears of regret that anyone could treat such a beautiful creature so harshly in his eyes. "I'm sorry, King Elf," he whispered. Avon stood helplessly next to him for a few minutes until turning and entering the bathing chamber. Vaguely, Elrond heard the sounds of running water and Avon's quiet movements in the next room.   
  
Some minutes later, Elrond's body gave one last shudder and his eyes finally focused on the floorboards. Slowly, feeling as if he were moving through mud, he raised one hand and wiped at his face, wincing as other sore places on his body protested. Lifting his head proved to be a bit harder but his hair finally fell away from his face. His sparkling eyes fell upon Avon, who stood by him with a robe in his hands. Elrond stared at him for a moment until recognition dawned. "Avon, my young champion, thank you."   
  
Avon's face turned red with embarrassment. "Aw, I'm nothing special," he protested. "Couldn't just let him hurt ya like that."   
  
A small smile came to Elrond's lips. "You are very special, Avon. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are not. I own you a debt I may never be able to repay," he said.   
  
A pleased smile covered Avon's face and he turned a deeper shade of red, if that was possible. "Would you like a bath, King Elf? It would do you some good," asked the child.   
  
Elrond looked into the bathing chamber and saw the steam coming from the pool, his sore body longing for the warmth of the water. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the touch of that guard and wished to wash it from his skin, if not his mind. "A bath would be wonderful, young champion." This caused Avon's blush to renew itself and the child sheepishly handed Elrond the robe he carried. Elrond slipped the robe over his shoulders and used the footboard of the bed to slowly pull himself to his feet.   
  
Dizziness attacked Elrond for a moment and Avon gripped his elbow as he saw the half-Elf sway. "Easy now," the child muttered. Together, they made it into the bathing chamber and Elrond was able to kneel on the stone besides the pool. Avon went to a dressing table while Elrond dipped his fingers into the water and found it to be at a pleasurable temperature. Avon returned to his side with a brush. "You're hair is all tangled," he said.   
  
Elrond looked at the brush and frowned a little; he did not think his arms would allow him to brush his own hair. "Will you brush my hair for me?" he asked.   
  
Avon's eyes widened with amazement. "You want me to brush you hair?" he echoed. Elrond nodded with a smile and Avon eagerly nodded his head. "I'd be honored, King Elf." The child moved behind Elrond and set the brush to his hair. Avon paused for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you," he muttered guiltily.   
  
"You will not," replied Elrond. Avon bit his lip and carefully drew the brush downward. Several minutes later saw Elrond with his eyes closed in pleasure and Avon with a big grin on his face. Elrond's hair once again shone like black onyx set with stars.   
  
Reluctantly, Avon stopped and returned the brush to the dressing table. The child stopped again and bit his lip, indecision on his face. "I will wait in the other room for you to finish," he said, thinking that Elrond would be uncomfortable undressing in front of anyone.   
  
"Avon?" Elrond called softly. The child turned back again to see the half-Elf draw his hair over one of his shoulders. "I need your help. The buttons for my tunic are on the back and I cannot reach them." Elrond's voice was soft and a fine trembling shook his shoulders again.   
  
Avon took a deep breath and approached the half-Elf again. "Okay," he said easily, placing himself behind Elrond. A row of mother of pearl buttons ran from the collar of the tunic to the small of the back. Gently, mindful of every body movement Elrond made, Avon undid the buttons. When he was finished, Avon backed away. "I'm done."   
  
"Thank you," said Elrond softly. He waited until the child had turned away again to pull the tunic off his arms and then over his head, baring himself from the waist up. Another bruise peeked from under his trousers at his hip and one shoulder blade was red. Elrond bit his lip to keep a whimper back as he was forced to move sore muscles and mistreated limbs. He undid his pants and slipped them off, checking to make sure Avon was still looking away. He then unwrapped his loincloth and slipped into the pool, sighing in relief as the warm water engulfed him.   
  
Avon peeked over his shoulder at the sound and found Elrond in the pool. "I didn't put in any scent because I didn't know what you liked," he said sheepishly.   
  
Elrond cupped some water in his hands and splashed his face. "That is alright, I do not wish any," he replied. He cleaned the traces of tears from his face and gathered a cloth and soap from a basket on the edge of the pool. The half-Elf looked over his shoulder and saw that Avon had seated himself near the doorway, although facing away from the bathing pool. Elrond washed his body, careful of sore spots, and imagined he was washing away that man's touch. He saw it drain off into the pool and be forever taken away from him, leaving him clean once more. "Ai Elbereth, berio nin ned i emih," he whispered.   
  
"What was that?" asked Avon. "It was beautiful."   
  
Elrond smiled and washed some soap off. "A prayer for protection to Elbereth," he answered. He opened a bottle from the basket and sniffed it, smelling apple blossoms. The next bottle smelled of sage and heather.   
  
"Elbereth?" echoed Avon, stumbling over the Elvish word. "That is your people's goddess, right?"   
  
Elrond smiled, most people didn't even know that. "Yes, Elbereth is the queen of the Valar. She was said to have placed the stars in the sky to welcome us when we awoke at Cuiviénen."   
  
"Cuiviénen?" asked Avon. Several times repeating it later with Elrond's help, Avon was able to get something close to the proper pronunciation.   
  
"It means simply 'Water of Awakening' and it's the lake in Middle-Earth where the Elves awoke," answered Elrond. He paused, clutching the apple blossoms scented bottle in his hands. "Young champion, I fear I need your help again." Avon looked over his shoulder carefully. "I cannot wash my hair, just as I could not brush it. I will need you to do it," said Elrond.   
  
The half-Elf kept his shoulders below the water line as Avon stood and came to the pool. The boy knelt at the edge and took the bottle. "I would be honored again, King Elf," he said softly. Elrond smiled and turned around, feeling the child's small hands settle in his hair. He was feeling much calmer now. "Have you ever seen Cuiviénen?" asked Avon.   
  
Elrond stopped himself from moving his head. "No, no one knows where Cuiviénen is. Some say that it is the Sea of Rhûn, for the east was not always a place of evil, but we can not be sure," he answered.   
  
"I have seen the Sea of Rhûn!" exclaimed Avon. "Well, from the distance anyway. We traveled by it once when traveling under the Lady's orders to Lake Town for trade."   
  
Elrond opened his eyes, becoming alert. He must be in Gondor then, eastward along the coast, for a more westward position along the coast would not find one passing by the lake traveling north. "Avon, can you tell me about your city?" he asked. "What is its name?"   
  
Avon blinked as he picked up a cup and washed the apple blossom shampoo from the half-Elf's hair. "You do not know?"   
  
Elrond sighed. "I know nothing except that I may thank Lord Dameon Xavier for bringing me here."   
  
Avon stood and grabbed a towel. "Out you go before you wrinkle," he said playfully. He turned his head away as Elrond stood and accepted the towel. Avon kept his head averted as the half-Elf dried, going over to a large cabinet and opening it to reveal clothing inside. "Well, this is the city Tancdor of Gondor, on the west side of the Great River delta. It is under the ladyship of Meyana Trilee, a distant relative of the Steward. Dameon Xavier is her magistrate." Elrond listened, placing the city close to the Belfalas and disheartingly far from his home. Avon came back to the dressing table with clothing over his arm and shrugged at Elrond. "Besides that, there isn't much to tell." Elrond fell silent as he pondered, searching his memory for any useful information about this city. Almost automatically he dressed in a white shirt and trousers, a light blue tunic with short flower petal sleeves and a silver belt going over it. Avon placed an opal brooch at his throat and then settled a silk two-layered drape over his shoulders, the short top layer scrolled with delicate silver threads.   
  
Avon then took his hand and guided him back out into the bedchamber. There they found a woman just finishing cleaning up the overturned food cart. "Momma!" cried Avon. The woman looked up and blinked as she saw Elrond. She had the same light brown hair as her son's and wore a maid uniform. Avon released Elrond's hand and hurried to the woman, receiving a hug. Elrond, fatigued even after the refreshing bath, sat in the nearest chair and watched the greeting. "Momma, it's true what Poppa said! Lord Dameon did bring an Elf into the estate!" exclaimed Avon.   
  
Avon's mother was busy staring at Elrond, who met her amazed gaze with a small smile. "Oh my," breathed the woman.   
  
"Mae govannen, Lady. I am Lord Elrond of Imladris," said Elrond, fighting back a yawn.   
  
"Told you he was beautiful," whispered Avon, Elrond being able to hear him with his Elven abilities.   
  
The woman dropped into a deep curtsey and bowed her head. "I am honored, Lord Elrond. My name is Iylle, mother to Avon."   
  
Elrond stood and crossed the room to her, softly using two fingers to drew her chin up. A trace of fear still lingered in Elrond's grey eyes as Iylle looked at him. "You have no need to bow so to me, Lady Iylle. Your son is a blessing upon this land and I am forever indebted to your family," he said.   
  
Another look of awe overcame Iylle again and Elrond released her. She looked at her son in confusion. "Avon, what happened?" she asked.   
  
Avon folded his arms and made a disgusted look. "Theron was being a big jerk and tried to attack King Elf. I had to stop him."   
  
Elrond touched his shoulder with a smile. "And that, my young champion, is why I am indebted to you and your family. I will never forget the bravery you showed in saving me." Avon beamed and the half-Elf stroked his cheek softly.   
  
"Lord Elrond, you seem to be tired. Would you not like to rest for a while?" asked Iylle.   
  
Avon nodded and grabbed Elrond's hand again, leading him to the bed. "Yes, King Elf, you should rest. It will do you some good," he said enthusiastically.   
  
Elrond sat upon the bed, trying hard to keep the fine tremble from his body. "I will take your advice and rest, young champion." The boy blushed as Elrond lay down, settling against the soft sheets and pillows. Small hands stroked back his dark hair and pulled up a blanket to cover him as Elrond began to drift, falling into exhausted sleep. His last sight before he fell into the void was of Iylle and Avon hugging. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Runes  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Part: 3/5   
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Elrond  
Rating: R   
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Warning: Attempted rape. I'm not nice to poor Elrond in this.  
Authors Note: Uial is my creation; he's Elrond's horse. I'm guessing at the Elvish and so are you.   
  
Hennad lle - thank you  
Mellon nín - my friend_   
  
  
  
"King Elf!" Someone was shaking him softly, small hands upon his shoulder. "King Elf! You must wake up!" Elrond came awake quickly, sitting up and shrinking away from the person next to him. "King Elf!"   
  
It took a moment for Elrond to recognize the small boy looking worriedly at him from the side of the bed. "Avon?" he asked. Elrond's grey eyes darted around the room, finding the windows dark and the room lit by many candles. It might have been soothing had Elrond's heart not been beating like bird wings in his chest.   
  
"King Elf, you must get ready," exclaimed Avon, tugging him from the bed. He boy then began to brush down his clothing, smoothing out any wrinkles that might have appeared from Elrond resting on the bed. "Lord Dameon means to leave soon and we must get you down to the courtyard." Elrond noticed that Iylle stood by the doorway, a cloak in her hands. Avon handed Elrond a pair of soft boots and helped him to put them on.   
  
"What time is it?" asked Elrond as he went to Iylle.   
  
The human woman placed the warm cloak over his shoulders and clasped it at his neck. "Some time after mid-night, Lord Elrond. Now, we must hurry." She opened the door and Elrond was quickly bustled out into the hall. There were four guards in red brocade coats waiting for them and they surrounded Elrond at all corners, pushing Avon and Iylle away. Elrond was relieved to see that none of them were the guards from before; he dreaded meeting Theron again. They escorted Elrond down the hall and he glanced over his shoulder at the two people they had left. Iylle and Avon watched with worried looks as Elrond was led away. Elrond pressed his lips and fought a sigh, knowing that there was little he could do to reassure them. He wasn't sure everything would be fine himself.   
  
This trip down the stairs was much easier as no one held onto Elrond and the drug seemed to have left his system completely, allowing him full control over his body. Elrond glanced around the torch lit hallways, searching for a way to escape. The guards were close enough to quickly reach out and catch Elrond if he tired to run and Elrond knew he would have to bide his time for a better opportunity. Soon, they entered the courtyard that Elrond had seen from the window that morning and he knew that tonight he would not gain his freedom.   
  
Another company of at least 10 guards in red coats and a few workers in off colored tunics waited, an equal number of horses with them. Everyone's breath fogged in the night chill, creating tiny white clouds from everyone's lips. The night sky was clear and Elrond found himself looking for his father's star, a habit that had endured for thousands of years. The horses' hooves rang like quiet bells against the cobblestone. Close by, Dameon Xavier wore a blue suit with a black silk cape, his hair and beard still impeccable. Seeing the half-Elf, he smiled a smile that would have made a snake proud to call him kin.   
  
"Ah, Lord Elrond," greeted Dameon as he came near. "It's such a lovely night for an outing, isn't it?" The human lord then frowned and grabbed Elrond's chin, turning his head. Elrond flinched at the touch but Dameon kept his hold firm. The half-Elf knew that at this point the bruise upon his cheek was just beginning to heal, the livid color just starting to fade. By morning, it would be nothing more than a slight discoloration. Dameon growled and turned on his heel. "Let's get going," he barked.   
  
Jalen, the lord's son and the brut that had hit him first, came toward Elrond and the half-Elf released a look that would have melted mithril. To his eternal satisfaction, the human actually paused for a moment before storming up to him and jerking his hands forward. Elrond flinched at the rough treatment, feeling rope dig into the delicate flesh of his wrists as his hands were bound. "If you know what's good for you, you'll cooperate," hissed Jalen. Elrond just narrowed his eyes, knowing that in the moonlight he would seem to glow faintly to the humans.   
  
Jalen growled and jerked the hood of Elrond's cloak over his head, hiding the half-Elf's features. He then led him to a horse and manhandled him onto the animal, Elrond gritted his teeth as his still sore body protested. Jalen tied Elrond's hands to the saddle horn and then flipped the reigns forward. Elrond looked on grimly as Jalen then tied the reigns of his horse to his own mount. The horse he was on, a bay geldings with white markings, looked over his shoulder in curiosity. Elrond smiled at the animal, knowing that the horse had probably never seen an Elf before. "I am sorry, my friend," he muttered. "I would greet you but my hands are tied." The horse flicked its head in understanding.   
  
Dameon called an order and the guards formed a column behind and in front of them. Then, they headed north out into the city. The hour was late as they took back streets to cross the city. Two guards rode on either side of Elrond, cutting off escape should he get his hands free. The trip through the city took about half an hour to Elrond's count and then an equal amount of time to cross the farmland beyond that. Finally, they reached a forest area and torches were lit to guide their way. Several minutes into the woods they stopped in front of a large mound, Elrond thought it might be a burial mound. His heart twisted as Jalen yanked him off his mount and marched him to stand by Dameon.   
  
Elrond didn't have time to react as the human lord put a companionable arm around his shoulders and forced himself not to growl as his hands were cut free. Dameon drew in a deep breath. "Ah, the clear night air. Does a body good." He then turned them toward the mound and smiled happily. "I know what you're thinking, Lord Elrond. You're thinking 'we can't mean to go in there. It's a burial mound and thus sacred.' Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but we are."   
  
Elrond looked up at the Man, staring at him in some new horror. "You're insane," he muttered.   
  
The hand on the half-Elf's shoulder tightened painfully and Elrond winced before the pressure lessened. Jalen was staring at him nastily as Dameon sighed. "Maybe I am," said the human lord lightly. He gestured forward and some men with torches formed in front of them. Dameon guided Elrond forward, seemingly being a perfect gentleman, until they found an entrance in the mound, an arch made of stone and overgrown with weeds. Some of the men entered before them and Elrond could see that a tunnel formed behind the arch, rough hewed walls stretching out as far as he could see.   
  
Suddenly, Elrond balked harshly, pulling against Dameon's hold. He didn't want to go in there; he couldn't go in there. Something terrible was in there. Something he didn't want to find nor wanted to be found itself. He released a scream as the arms around him tired to push him through the arch and was quickly hushed. No, he couldn't go in there. It was sickening, soul sickening; the type of fear and terror that broke hearts. Elrond felt cold tears run down his face and his head was turned and pressed into someone's shoulder, blocking his view of the archway.   
  
It was several minutes before the pounding of his blood slowed enough for him to hear, "Worthless Elf." Elrond jerked away, remembering who was holding him.   
  
Dameon kept his grip around Elrond's waist, even as the half-Elf hissed at him in anger. "Calm yourself," ordered the human lord. Elrond stilled and Dameon slowly released him, keeping a hold of his wrist. "I knew this would happen, or something like it," Dameon said seemingly to himself. "Now, we are going into that tunnel one way or another."   
  
"I will not," hissed Elrond.   
  
That snake like smile returned to Dameon's face and he looked over Elrond's shoulder. "I think you will." Elrond turned and found that three of the guards that their swords out and at the throats of three of the workers that had accompanied them. Elrond paled as the three innocent humans looked at him in fear. Without a word, Dameon turned toward the arch again and walked toward it. Elrond was forced to follow, feeling the same sick power roll over him. Dameon placed Elrond's hand on the crook of his elbow, placing his own hand over it to hold him there. Elrond closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't become ill on the grass. His other hand lifted and grabbed a hold of Dameon's arm, feeling anger and shame fill his heart as he was unable to stop himself. It was like walking through slime as they neared the arch, pushing one's way through a burning cold slime that filled the nose and tried to pry into your mouth. Elrond felt tears run down his cheeks, unable to stop his body from trembling. The sound of the other's footfalls and breathing, which should have been clear and crisp to Elrond, now sounded as if coming from underwater.   
  
Finally, the resistance slid away, leaving Elrond feeling cold and shaken. He was able to open his eyes and released his extra hold on Dameon. The human lord said nothing but Elrond heard Jalen snicker behind them and fought down his desire to turn and kick out at the lord's son. If he aimed correctly, he could break a bone. Elrond wiped at his face with his free hand and looked around. The number of torches needed for the human's made it as bright as day for him. The tunnels were wide and tall enough for three people to walk abreast. The walls were unevenly cut and had a few spots of fungus on them. Elrond thanked his Elven heritage for his sure footing. "Where are we?" demanded Elrond.   
  
"These are the old catacombs. The tunnels switchback toward the city and run under the buildings toward the sea. Unfortunately, entrances have since been built over or destroyed, leaving access to these tunnels hard to find," explained Dameon. Elrond kept the opinion that the lack of entrances was done for a reason to himself. A fetid smell tickled Elrond sensitive scenes and he winked his nose. The smell pulled at his memories, memories that he shied away from. Dameon smiled his snake smile and chuckled, "Ah, I wondered how close we would have to get before you smelled them."   
  
"Smell what?" asked Elrond. It had gotten so bad that he lifted one hand to cover his nose and mouth.   
  
"The Old Forgotten," replied Dameon.   
  
"The what?"   
  
Jalen snickered and gave a cruel smile as Elrond looked at him over his shoulder. "Bones, Elf, bones. A wall of bones. Bones of war prisoners, bones of the condemned, and bones of the people who caught ill with a plague. The bones of the forgotten and undesired."   
  
Elrond looked at him with horror. "You're not telling the truth," he whispered. A guard in front of them laughed softly, a ghastly sound that echoed off the tunnel walls. Elrond felt his blood chill at that. Dameon pulled a scented handkerchief from his jacket and handed it to Elrond, which the half-Elf quickly used to cover his nose and mouth. His stomach churned as he placed the scent in his memory. It had been millennia since he had last been on the battlefield, been in the healer tents as they tried desperately to save the lives of the warriors. He remembered the smells; blood, and herbs, and metal. The horrible smell of a living being dying, of its soul fleeing its damaged body. It was the smell of death.   
  
The guards turned into the next tunnel, the floor beginning to slop downward, and they followed. The smell, the weight of the air, hit Elrond like a physical attack. The air was heavy with old fear, hate, and anger. It pushed down on his heart, adding to his difficulty breathing. What had been stonewalls were now walls of bones, just as Jalen had said. Empty skull eyes stared out at them, arm bones and leg bones filling in the gaps. Some still had feet and hands attached to them. As the light from the torches fell upon them a few spiders and other insects crawled into darkened holes to hide. The bones were old, all flesh gone from them by now. But the bones remembered.   
  
As Elrond watched, one skull eye gleamed at him, the soul of the dead person reaching out in anger and hate. The souls clung to their old bodies, unable to leave this world. Trapped by the injustice of their deaths, weighted down by their foul emotions, the souls still lingered in these tunnels. They reached out to Elrond, clawing at him. Elrond gave a choking cry and turned away, burying his face in Dameon's shoulder. His body shook with sobs, seeking some way to release the pain he felt seeping into him, the sound muffled. Faintly, at the edge of his hearing and so far away he knew that the human's could not hear it, moaning sounded and words muttered softly. Elrond tried to shut his ears to the sounds, not wanting to hear those curses and oaths traveling through time to him. Slowly, it bled away from him as they moved farther away, the soul's power waning with distance.   
  
Finally, Elrond was able to lift his head and stop his crying, drying his tears. He still trembled, his body feeling the strain of enduring what he knew now was a cursed place. "I must admit, I had wondered what your reaction would be to the Old Forgotten, seeing as Elves are said to be very sensitive to those things. That was most interesting," said Dameon, sounding as if he were reading a vaguely interesting passage in a book. Elrond wrenched his hand from the Man's grip, uncaring as the guards drew their swords around him. Half blind from tears and feeling as if his soul would shatter, Elrond began screaming at him in Elvish, reverting to his native language. He could not remember what he screamed at the Man. Maybe he was only repeating what the souls had told him, spewing forth their hatred and anger least it blacken him. Maybe the condemning words he spoke were really his own, born out of his own emotions. Either way, Elrond soon found himself panting, run out of words and breath. Dameon stood before him, a bored look on his face. "Are you done?" asked the human. He didn't wait for Elrond's reply but grabbed the half-Elf's arm and jerked him down the tunnel. "We are behind schedule," Dameon said in annoyance.   
  
A flight of stairs came next, the air turning colder as they descended deeper into the earth. Dameon returned Elrond's hand to his elbow, all traces of annoyance gone from his features. The half-Elf fought to keep up with the human's quickened pace, wishing he could stop and rest before he came to the next challenge to his nature. Jalen seemed to be forever snickering, finding every wince and woe from Elrond humorous. How he wished he could slap the smirk from the young man's face.   
  
The tunnel widened and then spat them out into a large cavern. The firelight revealed that stalagmites covered the cavern floor, creating a maze of pointed rock. The light from the human's torches faded into the surrounding darkness but Elrond could see that from the ceiling hung a never ending field of stalactites. They had walked into a giant gaping mouth with sharp teeth, a huge animal waiting to devour them. The guards walked on a path only they knew, firming Elrond's believe that they had entered here many times. The cavern was crossed with haste and the utmost quiet, even Jalen had ceased his snickering.   
  
At the other end of the cavern was a short tunnel that led out into a smaller grotto. Dameon thrust Elrond forward, releasing him. Elrond quickly balanced himself and turned to glare at the Man. He noticed that the hole they had come through was the only opening and it appeared to have been recently made, dust and rock still littered the floor. So, Dameon had had to break through a seal to enter this room. That thought was not reassuring to Elrond. This room was also rough carven, although done in ancient times by the marks on the walls. The roof was free of hanging stalactites and was a perfect dome shape. In the center of the room, one stalagmite stood. "Welcome, Lord Elrond!" said Dameon enthusiastically. The human lord began to walk leisurely around the room, Elrond slowly turning with him to keep his eyes on the snake. "It has taken me a decade to find this cavern. A dozen years of searching and work to lay eyes upon my prize. Only to find that that prize was still out of reach." Dameon frowned and shook his head. "Quite annoying." His son snorted but Dameon ignored Jalen, continuing to walk around the room. The rest of the company gathered in the room as well, blocking the door. "But at last I will have my prize." Suddenly, Dameon snatched a torch from a guard and held it up.   
  
A sharp light reflected from a smooth surface and Elrond narrowed his eyes as the large marble slab was illuminated behind Dameon. The square slab of marble was eight feet in measure with deep carvings in it. Five panels of runes ran vertically across the slab over a faint carving of a human figure with wings. The last carving on the left was smaller than the others with only a few runes in it. Dameon smiled happily. "All you have to do is read it for me."   
  
Elrond could feel the power hum faintly around the room, sinking into the rock and wafting through the air. He felt it reach out for him, curious about this new creature. This power had an intelligence to it that frightened Elrond and, to his amazement, the power drew away from him. He rubbed his hands together, feeling the power linger on him like flower pollen. A sharp blow to the side of his head sent him crashing to the floor with a cry. In the next second, he was jerked up to his feet and pushed forward, falling against the marble slab. Jalen's face, full of rage, came into view and Elrond feared he would be hit again. "Do as you're told," hissed the human.   
  
Elrond stared at him, seeing the insanity roll about his eyes. "I pity you," whispered Elrond. Jalen jerked back as if he was the one that had been struck and retreated across the room like a wounded animal.   
  
Dameon came to stand beside Elrond with the torch, tapping his chin as if nothing had happened. "The runes are unlike any lettering system we know of and the ordering is impossible to decipher." He looked at Elrond and the half-Elf saw the same insanity in his cold eyes. "Read it," he ordered.   
  
Elrond backed away from the slab, feeling his head pound from the abuse Jalen had given. The air hummed still, although it remained away from Elrond. "I will not," answered Elrond.   
  
Dameon's smile widened and Elrond felt his blood go cold. "As you wish."   
  
A scream behind him caused Elrond to spin and his eyes widened as he found that one of the guards had plunged his knife into the shoulder of one of the workers. A large bloodstain began to seep into the man's shirt and he dropped to the ground with a groan. "No!" cried Elrond, lunging forward. The guards began to laugh and one caught Elrond before he could reach the wounded man. "Let go!" The guard soon found himself on the receiving end of some Elven strength and landed on the floor. Elrond fell to his knees by the injured man and pushed away the guard that had used the knife. The man on the floor stared up at Elrond with pain and fear filled eyes and Elrond gently cupped his cheek. "It's alright. It'll be alright," he muttered. Elrond quickly put both hands on the man's shoulder, reaching into himself and pulling forth his own power. A silver-blue light surrounded his hands, seeping into the man. Carefully, Elrond drew the knife from the man's shoulder, healing the wound as the blade slipped free, fearful of too much blood lose. Finally, although the bloodstain still remained, the wound was closed.   
  
The man slowly touched his shoulder, feeling no pain. He looked up at Elrond and tears fill his eyes. "Thank you," he said.   
  
Elrond smiled and would have said something had two guards not grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He found Dameon still smiling happily as he was pushed back to his side. "Read it," ordered the human lord.   
  
Elrond shut his eyes, a shuttering breath leaving his lips. He knew that the mad Man would injure the workers until Elrond drained himself and could heal them no more, forcing him to watch them die. As he had watched so many die in the healer tents millennia ago, too drained and weak to heal them anymore. Elrond nodded and the guards let him go. Slowly, Elrond walked to the right side of the slab and placed one hand on its surface. "The runes…" Elrond stopped talking to swallow harshly, feeling dread pool in his stomach. "The runes are not letters," he said finally. "They are complete words. Each rune is a complete word and depending on which runes surround it, that rune could mean many things. They are not read like normal script today but are read top to bottom, right to left."   
  
Dameon's cold eyes glowed with pleasure as he stepped forward. Jalen had returned to his father's side by now, eyes still wide. "Much like your Tengwar scripts," Dameon muttered.   
  
That Elvish script was also read top to bottom but left to right. Elrond nodded and sighed. "Yes," he agreed   
  
"Go on," pressured Dameon.   
  
"Valar forgive me," Elrond muttered, looking up at the first rune. "Here lies the…" He was forced to pause at the next rune. Leaning up, he blew gently at the carving, clearing some dust. "Here lays the entity known as the Angel." The runes for 'entity' and 'angel' were the same but he did not think they meant 'god' either, not positioned like that. An excited mummer from the people in the room made him think that he was probably right. He glanced at Dameon and found the human staring with wide eyes at him. "For a…thousand years It has lain here, waiting." Elrond thought the continued elaboration on the 'angel' runes made it a name and spoke as such. "Once Its power was ours to control but no more. We have…placed It here for those who would…control It next." Elrond felt a chill run down his spine at reading these words.   
  
The half-Elf moved to the next panel. "After the Angel is…freed…It will…choose a master. This is the way of It. To free the Angel you must place the key into the…" Elrond was forced to rub some algae off the next rune, hearing Dameon breath as if in pain. "Into the slot in the…pillar. Only then will you be able to free the Angel." He stopped and looked at the humans, finished with the first two panels.   
  
"What key? What pillar?" demanded Dameon.   
  
"I don't know. It doesn't say," replied Elrond.   
  
"Maybe it means the stalagmite," suggested Jalen, a moment of clearness in his eyes.   
  
Dameon turned to the stone and frowned. "But I don't see any slot!" he exclaimed. He reached out and touched the stone, only to have some of the rock face crumble in his hand. A shout of excitement rang in the cavern and Dameon began clawing at the rock, breaking it off until a square pillar of the same marble as the slab was revealed. In the top was a half circle shape cut into the marble. Dameon whipped his head around, the gleam in his eyes bright. "Continue," he ordered.   
  
Elrond turned back to the slab and began on the third panel. "As It may be…ordered to do so…the Angel can do…" Elrond lapsed into silence, quickly reading through the runes of the next two panels. Tears sprang to his eyes and he choked back a sob.   
  
The light in Dameon's eyes burned, his right hand beginning to twitch. "What is it?" he all but screamed.   
  
Elrond jumped and sucked in a deep breath. He lay his hand on the first panel. "This panel tells of the Angel being able to purify the earth. Turning it into a paradise unto the ending of the time. All shall be joyous and good." He lay his hand on the next panel, the last one before the smaller single line panel at the end. "This panel tells of the Angel destroying the earth, sending all into never ending darkness and killing all alive. The earth will crumble into dust and choke all of existence." Tears fell down Elrond's eyes as he repeated what he had read. This was worse than anything Sauron would do. The Dark Lord could only spread his shadow across Middle-Earth. This Angel entity called of either bringing all of existence to joy or ruin, to spread over all things, even the Valar.   
  
Elrond yelped as Dameon grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "The key? Where does it say the key is?" he yelled.   
  
Elrond grabbed the man's wrists, feeling his teeth rattle. "The last panel says that the key is in the eagle's eye!"   
  
Dameon tossed Elrond to the floor of the cave harshly. "What does that mean?" he yelled.   
  
"I don't know!" said Elrond. "It's some type of riddle! It has to be solved!" Dameon became very still and silent. Elrond feared that the man had lost what was left of his mind and braced himself for some type of outburst. Even the guards and workers drew back slightly.   
  
Dameon moved one hand slowly and smoothed back his blond hair. "A riddle?" he asked rhetorically. "In the eagle's eye, is it?" He tugged down his jacket and smiled lightly. "There is only one eagle in this city." The erratic energy in the cave calmed. "Very well," said Dameon, sounding pleased. "Come, it is getting late and we must go." Dameon walked past Elrond toward the opening and Jalen grabbed the half-Elf from the floor. Dameon chuckled at the threshold as Jalen moved Elrond to stand next to him and the human once again placed the half-Elf's hand upon his elbow. "Or is that early?" asked Dameon in an amused voice. With another chuckle, the group walked back through the cavern and into the tunnels. Elrond, feeling himself enter a type of shock, remained silent.   
  
The return trip was done with greater speed, with Dameon yanking Elrond through the tunnels housing the Old Forgotten and through the murk that fouled the entrance arch. Finally, they were outside again and Elrond dropped to his knees in the wet grass. He coughed up a small amount of bile, feeling his stomach churn. He didn't have the energy to resist as Jalen pulled him up and dragged him toward his mount. The horse, seeing the half-Elf's trouble, quickly lowered itself to his knees. Jalen paused at this and Elrond sighed. "Hennad lle," he muttered to the horse. A soft whicker answered him and Jalen growled, pushing Elrond onto the horse's back. His hands were tied again and his hood flipped forward.   
  
Palest dawn, so light that Elrond knew that the human's could not see it, lit the sky. Soon, the sun would blaze across the sky and the city would wake. Dameon harshly ordered the group forward and they rode out of the forest. The torches were put out and a gallop taken up as they raced down the farmland roads. Soon, they past into the city and made their way back through the maze like streets. Finding himself facing south, Elrond was able to see the ocean that the city rested on, the Sundering Sea. Many ship masts and sails made a tiny boat forest in the bay. By the ocean was a tall lighthouse, white rock glowing faintly. To the far left, too far east for Elrond to have been able to see it from his room, stood a palace like structure, although the building was a little small to be truly called a palace.   
  
They clattered into the courtyard of Xavier's house and Elrond slipped from his mount's back instead of being pulled off. The half-Elf finally got the chance to pet the horse that had carried him. "Hennad lle, mellon nín," Elrond muttered, thanking the animal again. Dameon stalked into the house and Jalen came to retrieve Elrond. The horse snapped at the human as Jalen grabbed Elrond's arm and dragged him into the house. Moving through the house was the lesser nightmare of this night. Elrond's body ached and he found it a great challenge to manage the stairs with Jalen pulling him along.   
  
Two guards stood beside the door to the room Elrond had woken up in. The door was opened and Jalen pushed Elrond inside. The half-Elf managed a few unsteady steps into the room before falling to his knees. His head swam and he was unable to hear the hateful words that Jalen said to him before slamming the door. Little black dots appeared at the edge of his vision and Elrond groaned, closing his eyes. He flinched as he felt hands on his shoulders. "King Elf?"   
  
The half-Elf sighed at the voice. "My young champion," he muttered. The young boy unclasped the cloak and pushed it away. He then pulled off the two-layered drape underneath and removed the brooch and belt. Elrond remained kneeling on the floor as Avon undressed him down to the tunic, shirt and trousers.   
  
"Come, King Elf, you need rest," said Avon, his voice concerned. Elrond slowly pulled himself up from the floor and, using the furniture and Avon for support, made it to the bed. The half-Elf all but fell onto the soft mattress of the bed, curling into a ball and burying his face into the pillow. Elrond felt Avon draw up the blankets and then he knew no more.   
  
  
  
There is a primeval connection between the race of Elves and Middle-Earth. This connection is as a fine silver thread that allows each to feel the other. The wind did not dare blow and the stars shone fiercely in the sky. Now the land shook and quivered. The trees became still, not even their leaves moved. The grass on the plains parted and the mountains gave way. Through that gossamer thread, all of nature could feel the emotions of one golden haired Elf with flashing blue eyes. With him, grey eyes also burned, smoldering with emotion. These Elves followed a path southwards across Middle-Earth, following furtive hoof prints and broken branches hanging loose. All of Middle-Earth held its breath as these Elves passed, for they would not be slowed nor stopped. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Runes  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Website:   
Archive: Be my guest; just tell me.  
Part: 4/5  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Elrond  
Rating: R   
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Warning: Attempted rape. I'm not nice to poor Elrond in this.  
Authors Note: Uial is my creation; he's Elrond's horse. I'm guessing at the Elvish and so are you._   
  
  
  
It was sunlight that awoke Elrond this time. The bright gold light had gained an angle allowing it to shine through the windows and across the bed, falling across the sleeping Elf lord. Elrond turned his head away, raising one hand to his aching head. The muscles of his back and legs burned and his mouth felt as dry as desert sand. Slowly, mindful of any cramping, Elrond stretched, popping his back and soothing tense muscles.   
  
As he settled back onto the soft bedding, Elrond became aware of a darkness over his soul. Shivering, he curled into a ball, wondering about its origin. The lurking shadow created a band around his heart, making his chest ache. It was then that he remembered where he was. Tears sprang to his grey eyes as he remembered the murky entrance to the catacombs and the tunnels that housed the Old Forgotten and the insane souls that were trapped there. His lungs constricted, a cold ice settling over his body as he remembered. Elrond sat up in a panic, clutching his chest. The horrors of last night reached out for him in the light of day. The half-Elf closed his eyes, focusing on throwing off the affect. He closed his eyes and pictured Imladris in his mind, seeing the valley's waterfall and the river roaring. The main house clung to the cliff face, the curving Elven structure glowing in the sunlight. People laughed and talked in the gardens, and read and studied in the grand Library.   
  
Elrond felt the bands around his heart ease and the shadow lift from his soul. As strong as the darkness was, the half-Elf's love for his family and home was stronger. Finally, Elrond's breathing leveled out, color returning to his pale cheeks. "King Elf?" asked a worried voice next to the bed   
  
Elrond opened his eyes and smiled at Avon, seeing that the boy had another cart of food. His mother, Iylle, stood behind him with clean linens draped over one arm. Elrond's eyes darted to the door but no guard stood there, it was just they three in the room. "I'm fine, Avon," he answered. The two human's concerned faces eased and returned his smile.   
  
"It's well after nooning, King Elf," said Avon. He pushed the cart to the side of the bed and climbed onto the edge. "We thought it best if you have some food and a bath."   
  
"That's very considerate of you," said Elrond. Iylle helped her son move a tray to the bed so Elrond could eat without getting up, blushing as the half-Elf smiled at her. Elrond attacked the fresh fruit, finding his body drained. He avoided the heavy sausage and ham but found some breaded flakes of fish to be delicious. Iylle disappeared into the bathing chamber and Elrond could hear water being run. A bath sounded wonderful, he could feel the grit and grim of the tunnels still on his skin and he was sure some twigs were caught in his hair. When the half-Elf finished with the meal he thanked Avon again. When the tray was taken away, Elrond slipped from the bed. He held onto the nightstand, feeling unstable for a moment. Avon and Iylle waited for the dark haired Elf to get his bearings and then helped him to the bathing chamber.   
  
Iylle left the chamber, much to Elrond's relief, and Avon helped the half-Elf to pull off his clothing. The hem of the trousers and the shirt were muddied. The tunic had splotches of grim on it as well. Like before, Elrond allowed Avon to brush his hair before slipping into the pool. The bruises on his body were just faded smudges now, his Elven blood healing him well. The warm water soothed stiff muscles and Elrond sighed, dunking himself to wet his hair. With soap and a cloth, he cleaned his body the same way he had the other day. He imagined the taint from the angry souls washing off in the water. Elrond's skin shone with the attention and he felt refreshed. "Avon, would you like to wash my hair again?" he asked the boy.   
  
Avon's face lit up and he hurried to kneel behind the half-Elf outside the pool. Once again his face turned serious. "I would be honored," he said, just as he had the first time. Elrond smiled as the boy poured the sweet smelling soap into his hair and washed the fine strands. A few twigs were gently removed before Avon rinsed the half-Elf's hair. "Done," he announced.   
  
"Thank you," said Elrond softly. Avon hurried to retrieve a soft towel and returned to the poolside. The boy closed his eyes as Elrond rose from the water and wrapped the towel around himself. As Elrond dried himself, Avon raced to the cabinet and selected some clothing. Elrond smiled as he saw the boy looking at the offered clothing with a critical eye. Avon eventually chose a white shirt with a high collar and a loose tunic of dark blue. A pair of dark trousers and a robe was added to the outfit. Elrond let the boy brush out his hair and then he quickly braided it, tying back his hair with a strip of dark silk. Elrond belted the robe and smoothed out the wrinkles.   
  
"Beautiful!" exclaimed Avon happily.   
  
Elrond smiled at him and went back into the bedroom to find that Iylle had changed the bed clothing and was cleaning the room. Elrond seated himself in a chair. "Thank you, Iylle," he said.   
  
The woman blushed at the praise. "Just doing my job, Lord Elrond," she said.   
  
A knock at the door caused everyone to tense and Avon moved to stand beside Elrond. After a moment, the door opened and a human man walked in. He didn't wear a guard's heavy coat but was wearing a fine waistcoat of dark red, his white linen shirt and dark pants making him look very important. "Lord Dameon requests Lord Elrond to attend him," said the man.   
  
Elrond stood and went with the man out the door. Four guards surrounded him as the man walked in front. Elrond recognized the halls that led to Dameon's office and easily entered the room as the man gestured him in. The man, some sort of councilor, and the guards remained outside the room as the door was closed. Once again, Elrond heard the key turn in the lock. Elrond saw that Dameon was standing at the window, staring out at the ocean under the sunlight. The half-Elf was silent, waiting for the human to speak.   
  
"The key is in the eagle's eye," said Dameon, repeating what Elrond had said last night. The human turned slowly to face Elrond and smiled. "There is only one eagle in this city, Lord Elrond. The eagle on top of the lighthouse." Dameon turned back to the window, drawing Elrond's eyes out. The white rock lighthouse stood on the rocky shore of the sea and Elrond could see that a type of long statue jutted out toward the water. It could possibly be the head of an eagle but Elrond was unsure from that distance.   
  
Smiling gaily, Dameon left the window and came to stand besides Elrond. The half-Elf tensed as the human leaned close to him and began to whisper in his ear. "I must have that key. I will have that key." Dameon reached one hand up and clasped Elrond's shoulder. "You will help me find that key," he muttered softly, wafting his hot breath across Elrond's cheek. A disgusted shudder passed through Elrond's body and Dameon chuckled, moving away. Elrond turned revolted eyes to him and glared. Dameon laughed again and turned swiftly, throwing open the doors. "We have a key to find!" he exclaimed.   
  
A guard entered the room and grabbed Elrond's arm, pulling him out into the hall. Elrond saw that Jalen was also there and received a sneer from the young human. The guard escorted Elrond out into the courtyard and there Elrond found a number of guards and workers from last night. Elrond's spirits fell, knowing that Dameon had no scruples about using them to get his way. The human lord knew that Elrond could not allow an innocent person to be killed.   
  
Like before, Elrond's hands were tied, his features covered by a hood, and then he was placed on a horse. This one was not the same mount as last night and it looked curiously at the being upon its back. "Hello," whispered Elrond. The horse cocked its head and snorted softly, trying to draw in a huge lungful of scent from the delightful smelling creature upon it. Elrond chuckled at the horse's actions.   
  
Once again the group headed out from the courtyard and made their way through the city. The line stopped once as someone greeted Lord Xavier along the road. The other man had dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and soft brown eyes. Wearing a butter colored waistcoat with an opal pin on the collar, he looked very proper sitting upon his horse. Elrond didn't bother listening to them as they exchanged pleasantries. Finally, Dameon bid the other lord good day and the group began moving. The other human stared at Elrond as he past, although he was unable to see anything under the hood. A small distance down the road, a strong wind blew up from the sea. It pushed back the hood of Elrond's cloak and the half-Elf glanced behind him to see that the young human was still watching. The guard next to him quickly flipped the hood back into place and no fuss was made about it. Somewhere within Elrond, he knew that dark haired human was important and felt hope spark in his heart.   
  
Several minutes later they stopped at the bottom of the lighthouse. The tall building rose above them, its white stone shining in the sunlight. Elrond was pulled from the horse's back and pushed into the lighthouse downstairs keep. There, a lit lantern showed an empty round room of stone and a circling stairway rising from the middle of the floor. Elrond looked up and could just barely see the roof. The half-Elf's bonds were cut and the cloak taken from him. Dameon came and grabbed his hand, placing it at his elbow like last night. Elrond stopped a sneer from forming on his lips and stared blandly at him. "My dear Lord Elrond, welcome to our lighthouse," said the human. He guided the half-Elf forward and began walking up the stairs. For several minutes he remained silent, that unsettling snake smile on his face.   
  
Finally, they entered through the opening at the top of the stairs, coming out into another empty round room. This room had another set of stairs continuing upward, no doubt to the fire pit of the lighthouse, but it was to an arch opening that Dameon led Elrond. They exited and Elrond gasped as he found himself out on a wide ledge. Over the edge was a straight drop to the seashore. Looking outward, he saw that they faced toward the ocean, an endless stretch of blue. Before them a horizontal pillar of stone jutted out from the ledge, the end carved into a huge eagle's head, its beak open in a cry. A wild wind whipped at them and tore the strip of silk from Elrond's hair, freeing the dark stands to dance in the air. Dameon's grip on his hand tightened. "When Man settled here we built many things," said the human, speaking loudly over the wind. "We built a great pier for our ships and began to thrive. Soon after, we built this lighthouse to guide those ships. It is said that eagles flew overhead as it was built and thus we included a statue of an eagle head in that memory." Dameon laughed, sending shivers up Elrond's spine. "This is the only eagle in this city," he said. The human's face then turned red, his lips twisting. Grabbing Elrond's arm, he threw the half-Elf forward. With a scream of fear, Elrond landed near the edge of the ledge, staring straight down to the ground. His hands tightened on the ledge and he looked back at a furious Dameon, his heart beating madly. "So tell me, where would I find a key hidden in the eagle's eye? Drain the sea?" screamed Dameon.   
  
"I don't know!" yelled Elrond. "It can't be in the sea, you'd never find it!"   
  
Jalen stepped forward, his face a livid as he father's. "Then where is it?" He neared Elrond ominously, that strange light again in his eyes.   
  
"I don't know!" replied Elrond. He shrank back from the human, fearful that he would push him from the ledge. If a jump from the house would have injured him, a fall from here would kill him. Frantic, he cast his gaze around, search for what the riddle might mean. The eagle was made of the same white stone as the lighthouse, two opal eyes shining in the head. Elrond searched for a seam in the stone, some loose stone that could signal a cavity. Something caught his attention, a gleam of silver near the head. He narrowed his eyes and saw that there was a crescent piece of silver in the left eye of the eagle. "The key is in the eagle's eye," Elrond muttered.   
  
Jalen followed his gaze and grinned. "Father! It's in the eagle's eye! Just like the panel said!" he called.   
  
"Get it for me!" yelled Dameon, the same mad light in his eyes as well. A guard came and grabbed Elrond by the arms, pulling him away from the edge. Elrond trembled as he was taken back into the room. The guard guided him to the wall and Elrond leaned against it, willing his heart to slow and calm. He knew that outside Jalen was no doubt retrieving the silver crescent disk from the eagle's eye. A shadow in the archway pulled Elrond head up and Dameon walked in, Jalen following him with a pleased look on his face. In the human lord's hands was the crescent. Dameon came to Elrond's side and turned the disk curiously around in his hands, running his fingers over its smooth surface. Finally, he looked up at Elrond. "Thank you, dear Lord Elrond. I will never forget your help," Dameon said. Elrond glared at him and Dameon laughed, wrapped one arm around him and urging the half-Elf down the stairs.   
  
Elrond endured his touch until they were in the lighthouse bottom keep, where he was once again bound and covered with a cloak. "We will head to the catacombs right away," ordered Dameon as he walked outside. Elrond paled as he was forced to mount, thinking of the trip through the murky entrance and then through the Old Forgotten tunnels. "Then I will have all that I desire, all that I deserve," muttered Dameon. Elrond gritted his teeth as they moved forward, heading north through the city.   
  
  
  
The palace like building to the east of the city was not very big as palaces go but it suited its people. In a room facing southward and thus the ocean, a woman sat at a desk. The polished wood gleamed bright in the sunlight coming from the window to her right. Like most studies, books and pieces of art dominated the room. The woman, wearing a simple dress of dark green with a white girdle set with an opal stone, sat leafing through a stack of papers. Her face was square in shape and her eyes were dark brown. Her brown hair was very curly and pulled back in a loose tail at her neck. One would have to lean very close to see the few faded hairs upon her head. At the moment, she was chewing on the end of wooden pencil.   
  
A small commotion outside in the hall made her look up. The double doors burst open and a tall man with long blond hair stormed in. Behind him, a clerk wearing a simple tunic and trousers was franticly yelling. "…ot go in there! Please, sir!" From behind him came two dark haired men with identical faces and identical grins. The clerk quickly bowed to the lady at the desk and started to ring his hands. "I'm sorry, Lady Trilee, but they could not be stopped."   
  
"It's quite alright, Mister Gecen. I can see you had little choice," answered the woman. She set down her pencil and folded her hands upon her desk. "Now, how may I help you three?" she asked.   
  
One of the dark haired men stepped forward. "I'm sorry for our rude arrival, lady, but we have belief that one of our family members may be in your city," he said.   
  
The woman cocked her head a little and then her eyes widened in surprise. "Why, you three are Elves!" she exclaimed.   
  
The first twin nodded. "Yes, lady. I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir and our friend Glorfindel," he replied.   
  
The woman stood and nodded her head in greeting. "I am Lady Meyana Trilee and I govern this city." Her brown eyes fell upon the stressed features of the one named Glorfindel. For a moment, Meyana stared at the blond Elf. "Sir Glorfindel, you seem about ready to tear apart all of Tancdor. Forever why?" she asked softly.   
  
Elladan stepped forward again. "Lady Trilee, as I said, we believe one of our family members may be in your city," he repeated.   
  
Meyana nodded. "So you have said. But that hardly validates you storming my office. Visitors enter Tancdor all the time," she said.   
  
"Visitor!" spat Glorfindel. "Elrond is no visitor! He was kidnapped!"   
  
Meyana started at the venom in the blonde's voice. "Kidnapped, you say?" she asked softly. "That does change things. Mister Gecen, contact my Captain and tell him I wish to see him right away. It is a most urgent issue." The clerk bowed and left to do the lady's biding. Meyana then picked up a small bell on the corner of her desk and rang it. A young girl appeared in the doorway and Meyana smiled at her. "Tea for our guests, Nora." The maid curtsied and left. Meyana gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, sit. We will try and get to the bottom of this," she said. The twins sat easily but Glorfindel circled the chair once before seating himself. Meyana cupped her chin as she watched him; it was like watching a large cat on a short leash. "Do not worry, Sir Glorfindel, we will get your lover back."   
  
All three Elves looked up at her in surprise. "How did you know?" demanded Glorfindel.   
  
Meyana smiled. "If it had been paint on your forehead it could not be more obvious," she said with mirth. Glorfindel sighed but Meyana lifted a hand for silence before he could utter a word. "No need to offer explanations, Sir Glorfindel." Her eyes saddened for a moment. "I too have been in love," she muttered. The maid reappeared with a tea set and Meyana's smile returned. "Now, tell me about this Elrond."   
  
"Elrond Peredhil…" began Elladan but he was cut off when Meyana looked up sharply.   
  
"Of Imladris?" the lady asked. The twins nodded and Meyana sighed. "Oh dear. I can assure you, I don't go around kidnapping leaders of powerful Elven nations, nor do I condone such things. If Lord Elrond is in my city, and I don't doubt he is, it is without my knowledge." She looked slightly annoyed at Glorfindel. "So you can stop staring at me with loathing in your eyes. I had nothing to do with the disappearance of your lover." Glorfindel sighed again and opened his mouth but Meyana just waved one hand at him dismissively. "Oh, save your sugar words for someone that cares."   
  
Elrohir, a big grin on his face, turned to his brother and said, "I like her."   
  
"Yes, our lady is quite something," said a voice at the door.   
  
Meyana stood and cocked an eyebrow at the man standing in her doorway. "Captain, that was rather quick. You did not run all the way, did you?" she asked with mirth.   
  
The man shook his head, stepping into the room. He wore a brown leather jerkin over a green shirt and at his collar was an opal pin. His dark blue eyes had laugh lines about them and a few strands of grey ran through his brown hair. "Nay, my lady. I was already on my way to speak with you when Gecen found me. I bring news about our dear magistrate," the Captain said.   
  
Meyana put a hand to her forehead and sank into her chair again. "Not him again," she muttered. She then looked up at the Elves sitting before her desk. "Excuse me," Meyana apologized. "This is Captain Nodin, who without this city would have fallen into chaos long ago. Captain, this is Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir. And this is Lord Glorfindel. Their family member Lord Elrond seems to be missing and thought to be somewhere in our city."   
  
Captain Nodin bowed to the three Elves. "Then it is your warriors who hide in the forest west of the city," he said.   
  
Meyana blinked. "Warriors?" she echoed.   
  
The twins had the grace to blush. "We did not expect our father's kidnappers to head to a human city. We were prepared for a fight with Mordor forces," said Elladan.   
  
Elrohir smiled and chuckled. "Luckily, we were able to persuade Glorfindel to leave the others behind before entering Tancdor."   
  
Meyana looked at Glorfindel's glowering face and shivered. "Our city thanks you," she said.   
  
"How did you know they were there?" asked Glorfindel, looking at Nodin.   
  
The Captain smiled a little crookedly. "I know everything. It's my business to know. Just like I know that Lord Dameon had an extra passenger when he went to the catacombs last night."   
  
Meyana groaned. "He wouldn't," she muttered. The lady paused and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Damn it, he would."   
  
"I don't understand," asked Elladan, feeling as if he were listening in on a private conversation between the lady and her Captain.   
  
Meyana waved her hand at Nodin and the Captain continued to speak. "Our dear magistrate Dameon Xavier has been obsessed with a local legend for many years. He has even disregarded a direct order by entering the city's underground catacombs. However, we have not the power to remove him from office, only the Steward who appointed him can do so and with Minas Tirith under attack they have little time for such things." Nodin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But, if Dameon has kidnapped your father to help him unearth the secrets of that legend, he has gone past all sanity."   
  
Meyana stood. "Captain, muster a force and head to Xavier's manor. If he has done such a thing as kidnap Lord Elrond, we must rescue him at once," she ordered.   
  
"He's not there anymore," said another voice from the door. Everyone looked to find a young man with shoulder length brown hair standing just inside the room. An opal pin shimmered at the collar of his butter colored waistcoat. "And I'm afraid he has kidnapped Lord Elrond for there is an Elf with dark hair in his possession," he continued. "They were heading for the lighthouse."   
  
"Kirlad?" asked Meyana. "How do you know this?"   
  
The young man stepped forward. "I met Lord Dameon in the streets, Mother, and stopped to chat with him. He was heading for the lighthouse and had a cloaked person with him. A wind blew the hood off and I saw that it was an Elf with dark hair." His brown eyes glanced at the twins. "I can only assume it would be Lord Elrond," Kirlad said with compassion.   
  
"Thank you," said Elladan with a smile.   
  
"The lighthouse?" echoed Meyana. "Why would he go to the lighthouse?"   
  
Kirlad shook his head. "I know not, Mother. But he has already left and is heading northwards."   
  
"Toward the entrance he discovered, no doubt," said Nodin.   
  
"To the catacombs?" asked Glorfindel.   
  
"Yes. The entrance he found is under an ancient burial mound north of the city," replied Nodin.   
  
Kirlad shivered. "It's said to be haunted."   
  
Meyana waved a dismissive hand, a pondering look upon her face. "Old tales," she said.   
  
Kirlad frowned. "You don't know that Mother. If the mound really is haunted then an Elf there would know for sure. They would also have to pass through the tunnels that house the Old Forgotten," the young human said.   
  
"Old Forgotten?" echoed Elladan.   
  
"An old depository for bones," replied Nodin.   
  
Elrohir sighed. "Let me guess. It's also haunted?" Both Nodin and Kirlad nodded.   
  
Glorfindel released a pained sound and jumped from his chair. "If that is where they are taking Elrond, then that is where we go," he proclaimed. "We must hurry to catch up with them."   
  
Meyana stood also. "Wait!" she said. "That is not the only entrance to the catacombs. There are quicker, safer ways." She looked at her Captain. "Captain Nodin, prepare for a trip into the catacombs and meet us in the church. Lord Glorfindel, ride to your warriors and get them. I know not what Dameon has up his sleeve but I mean to be prepared for it. My son will go with you to guide you back." For a moment everyone stood still in the room. The lady sighed. "Go!"   
  
Nodin turned on his heel and disappeared out of the door. Glorfindel stormed after him, heading for the courtyard where their horses were left. Elladan, Elrohir, and Kirlad followed him quickly. Meyana was left in the room alone and she sighed as she slowly sat down. "If you can hear me Valar, then listen well. Please, do not let that thing loose." 


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Runes  
Author: Reona  
Email: reona32@aol.com  
Part: 5/5  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing(s): Glorfindel/Elrond  
Rating: R  
Summary: Elrond is kidnapped by humans for his skill in reading runes. But the secret those runes tell could destroy the world.  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I do own this story and any odd characters that show up.  
Warning: Attempted rape. I'm not nice to poor Elrond in this.  
Authors Note: Uial is my creation; he's Elrond's horse. I'm guessing at the Elvish and so are you.  
  
A huge thank you to Medmartigan for being so understanding when we found out how similar our two stories were. Go check her story, The Runelord, out right now. Very much worth the wait._   
  
  
  
The ride to the west of the city was done at a gallop, with the riders bent low over their mount's necks. Sensing the urgency of their masters, the horses put all of their power into speed, racing across the farmland and into the trees. When the Elves slowed their mounts, Kirlad did the same. The young human looked around the forest, expecting to see a large force of Elves, but he saw nothing but the green trees. He turned to his companions and opened his mouth when he saw that they were looking upward. Kirlad raised his head in enough time to see a patch of leaves detach and land next to him. He yelped and his horse shied sideways. He stared wide eyed as the patch of leaves became an Elf with silver hair. The Elf's bright blues eyes moved over him and then looked at Glorfindel. "What news?" he demanded.   
  
"We have acquired the help of the ruler of this city, Haldir. We are to meet with their force at a church. This young man will lead us there," answered the blond Elf.   
  
Haldir's gaze returned to Kirlad and the young man shifted nervously. "Are you sure they can be trusted?" the Elf asked.   
  
Kirlad scowled but the twins spoke before he could. "Yes," both dark haired Elves said together. Haldir sighed softly and then whistled. Kirlad stared as a force of 30 Elves, some dressed as Haldir and others in blue and silver, appeared from the forest. The group mounted horses that Kirlad had not seen.   
  
"Let's go," ordered Glorfindel. He turned Asfaloth and began the trip back to Tancdor. Elrohir, an amused smile on his face, pulled on the bridle of Kirlad's horse and guided the stunned human around.   
  
Along the roads to the city, Haldir was filled in on what they knew. The Lothlórien Elf frowned and turned to Kirlad. "What is this legend that Dameon Xavier is going after?" he asked.   
  
"The legend of the Angel," replied Kirlad.   
  
"The...Angel?" echoed Elladan.   
  
Kirlad almost blushed but just shrugged his shoulders. "It's a rough translation from the old scripts. But the legend says that many thousands of years, before Man and Elf met, the tribes of Man warred with each other. One tribe of Men was mighty above all others because the Chief held a magical entity under his thrall. The being, called the Angel, would do whatever the Chief said, including destroying opposing tribes. When the Chief died of old age his son, who saw the danger the entity posed, ordered the Angel to seal Itself deep underground. It's said that if the Angel were to be freed, It would choose another master and that person would become powerful onto madness."   
  
Four pairs of Elven eyes narrowed at Kirlad. "Exactly how powerful?" demanded Haldir.   
  
Kirlad gulped. "It is said that the Angel could either purify the world or destroy it," he replied.   
  
"Lovely!" groaned Elrohir.   
  
They clattered into the main courtyard and Kirlad quickly slipped from his horse. "Come, Mother will be at the catacomb entrance," he said. He called to some servants and ordered them to take the horses to the stables. The Elven warriors fell in behind Haldir, Glorfindel, and the twins as they followed Kirlad around to the north side of the small palace. There they found a large stone building with a pointed roof, a gated yard behind it with tall trees. "Around here!" called Kirlad. He led them around the church and into the yard. Cool shade engulfed them as they entered the trees. Dark green ivy covered the ground and a stone path wondered through the yard. Kirlad hurried down it and they soon came to a small square. There they found a large fountain courtyard, the sun shining brightly into the small glen. On the far side of the yard, Meyana Trilee and her Captain stood.   
  
Hearing them approach, Nodin turned and swept his eyes over the group. "As I suspected," he said.   
  
Meyana, now wearing a pair of leggings and a blouse, was staring down at the ground. "How many?" she asked without looking up.   
  
"At least two dozen, if not more, my lady," answered Nodin.   
  
Meyana nodded. "More than enough should we run into trouble," she agreed. She reached down and grabbed a fist full of ivy in one gloved hand. Yanking hard, she pulled the plants back, revealing a gated hole in the ground. The opening was flush with the ground and had some steps leading down it, disappearing into the darkness where the sun could not reach. Old rusted bars covered the hollow.   
  
"Lord Glorfindel, I suggest that you leave a sentry every few yards down the tunnel and another at the entrance. Oil lamps are over there," Nodin said. Elladan quickly ordered some of the Elven warriors to pick up lamps and light them.   
  
"Mother, how are we going to find them?" asked Kirlad, lighting a lamp and handing it to her. "The catacombs are endless!"   
  
A faint smile crossed Meyana's lips as she stared into the tunnel. "Nay, I know exactly where they are," she said. Swiftly, she kicked at the rusted lock with her boot and sent it flying off into the ivy. Nodin then yanked the iron gate up, letting it fall open. They stepped back. "Lord Glorfindel," said Meyana, gesturing into the tunnel. "You will want to take the left tunnel at the fork." Glorfindel nodded sharply and entered the tunnel, his sword ready. The twins and Haldir went next. Nodin and Kirlad followed them and then Meyana. The rest of the Elven force followed behind, leaving sentries at every 50 paces as instructed.   
  
As the tunnels Dameon had gone through, these passages were roughly cut and spotted with algae. Glorfindel turned left at the fork as told, his certain steps making sure he did not fall as the tunnel angled downwards. "Take the stairs," ordered Meyana behind him.   
  
Glorfindel opened his mouth to ask what stairs when the wall to his left suddenly opened into an archway. He tuned and went down the steps, the light of his lamp bouncing off the stone. "Hold on, Elrond. I'm coming," he breathed. The group continued to follow Meyana's instructions until they entered the large cavern, it's stalagmite and stalactite teeth gleaming wetly. To their right, light and noise spilled out of the smaller grotto. Glorfindel smiled.   
  
  
  
Elrond stumbled when Dameon thrust him into the cavern that held the marble slab. Exhausted mentally and physically from another harrowing passage through the tunnels, the half-Elf fell to his knees beside the center pillar. The power around the room hummed but once again drew back from Elrond. The guards and workers with the lamps shuffled into the room and Jalen came to stand near his father.   
  
As the human lord ran his hands over the marble slab like a lover's caress, Elrond slowly stood. He swayed slightly but remained on his feet. For some reason, he thought that the room was colder than he remembered and knew that his weakened state was affecting him harshly. Elrond watched as Dameon ran his fingers around the outline of the human figure with wings and then turned away from the slab. Dameon fished the crescent piece of silver from his waistcoat, turning it in his hands and watching the firelight dance off it. The energy in the room hummed powerfully and Elrond shivered. "Finally," whispered Dameon.   
  
The human lord began to lower the piece toward the pillar and its slot, that snake like smile upon his face. Elrond heard a swish and belatedly recognized the sound of an arrow when the crescent piece flew out of Dameon's hand. "What?" roared the human.   
  
"Not so fast, Dameon!" cried a female voice. Everyone turned to find the entrance to the cavern blocked. Elladan scooped up the crescent key, although he knew not what it was. Meyana glared at Dameon. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, disregard of the Moral Code of the City of Tancdor, dereliction of duty, and treason!" yelled Meyana.   
  
"Arrest them all!" ordered Captain Nodin.   
  
Elrond blinked as the sound of metal on metal filled the cavern. The noise rang eerily off the stone. The guards, human and Elven, met in battle and the weaponless workers quickly backed away. Jalen, sword in hand, lunged for Elrond and the half-Elf leapt back. Turning on his heel, Elrond sideswiped the young human. Jalen growled and tried to slash at the half-Elf. To Elrond's surprise, the young man with brown hair from the street appeared and clashed swords with Jalen. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and Elrond felt cold steel at his throat. "Stop! Or this world will have one less Elf to worry about!" yelled Dameon.   
  
"Hold!" roared Glorfindel, his blue eyes ablaze. The Elves stopped fighting with the humans, slowly drawing back from the ones they were facing. Haldir lifted his bow and arrow but one of the twins stopped him, shaking his dark head. Although the Lothlórien Elf could probably make the shot without harming Elrond, his family did not want to risk it.   
  
"Dameon," growled Meyana, stepping forward. "Don't be a fool!"   
  
"It is you who are a fool, Lady Meyana," hissed Dameon. He moved Elrond back a little, standing by the pillar. "The greatest power on Middle-Earth at your fingertips and you do nothing!   
  
Meyana shook her head. "The Angel is an unknown, Dameon. It's dangerous!" she exclaimed.   
  
Dameon's eyes gleamed. "Dangerous for you! But I shall master it and thus rule! All will thank me when I have set the world to rights! I will be a King! A God even!"   
  
Meyana shook her head, sorrow filling her eyes. "You have gone mad," she said with pity. Jalen suddenly roared and leapt toward her. Meyana's hand shot out and Jalen fell back with a cry, dropping his sword and clutching his arm where a sharp stiletto dagger pierced his flesh. "Back off, Jalen!" hissed Meyana.   
  
Dameon chuckled, disregarding the fact that his son was injured. "Give me the key," he ordered. No one moved. Dameon growled and pressed the blade harder to Elrond's skin, causing a trickle of blood to appear. The half-Elf hissed at the sting and heard one of his sons call for him. Glorfindel hissed something in Elvish, the knuckles of his sword hand white. "I want the key!" yelled Dameon.   
  
Elrond watched at Elladan stared to slowly come forward, the silver crescent in his hands. Dameon shifted his grip on Elrond and snatched the key out of his hands. "Finally!" cried Dameon. Quickly, he slammed the crescent into the slot.   
  
"No!" yelled Elrond and Meyana. The crescent began to glow, becoming bright white. The earth under them heaved and Dameon and Elrond were thrown apart, the knife clattering away. Dust fell from the roof and choked them. The center pillar turned into a white glowing torch. Suddenly an answering glow appeared on the marble slab. Elrond looked up from the floor, ignoring the panicked yelling of the workers. The outline of the winged figure was glowing and then started to detach from the stone.   
  
Dameon gave a triumphant cry and stood as the shaking slowed and stopped. Finally, the form of the winged person stood separate from the marble slab, shimmering white and black as if it could not decided which color to become. The features of its face were obscure and no sex could be determined from the shape of the entity. Suddenly, two pools of blue appeared on its face, around the area where its eyes should have been. A tiny wind was moving about the room, stirring dust, clothing, and hair. "Yes!" cried Dameon. The Angel's head turned toward him then. "Yes! I am your master! I am the one!"   
  
"You fool!" screamed Meyana. "It doesn't care who put the key in! The Angel will choose its master!" The Angel turned its head away from Dameon, its pool like eyes drifting across the room.   
  
"No!" yelled Dameon. "No! I am the one!" He stretched out his hand but the Angel paid him no attention. "NO!"   
  
The entity continued to turn until she was facing Elrond and then she stopped. Elrond sat still on the floor, afraid to move or even breathe. The Angel took a step toward him, although no legs could be seen in the light. The shards of white and black danced around the entity's body, swirling together. There was a humming sound and then the white parts of the Angel seemed to brighten. "What is it doing?" asked Haldir breathlessly.   
  
Meyana smiled grimly. "I think it just chose Lord Elrond as its master," she replied.   
  
"Ada?" hissed Elrohir. The sound seemed to snap Elrond out of his daze and the half-Elf slowly stood from the floor. As they watched, the black shards faded from the Angel's form, leaving the entity completely white. Suddenly, a hand and arm detached from the main body and rose to hang before Elrond. The half-Elf stared at the proffered hand, no one daring to move. Slowly Elrond raised his hand and opened his palm. The Angel's hand opened over his and something fell onto the half-Elf's fingers. The Angel then lowered its arm and the limb disappeared back into the main body.   
  
Elrond looked down at the object in his hand and a small smile formed on his lips. It was the mithril butterfly that his twin brother had given him so long ago, the one that he thought his kidnappers had taken. Tears sprang to Elrond grey eyes and he looked up at the Angel. "Thank you," he said. The entity's head bobbed and the figure brightened for a moment. Elrond swallowed and glanced around the room. "You don't belong here," he told the Angel hesitantly. "This isn't your home and you don't belong here." Of all things, the Angel cocked its head, seemingly confused. "Go home," ordered Elrond. The Angel hummed and flashed, starting to move away from Elrond. It turned and began to float backward toward the slab. Elrond spun on his heel and ran to Glorfindel, being caught in the blond Elf's arms.   
  
Glorfindel dropped his sword on the stone floor and wrapped both arms around Elrond, feeling the half-Elf tremble. His buried one hand in Elrond's dark hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. Elladan and Elrohir came to stand on either side of them, laying their hands on their father's shoulders.   
  
"You sent it back," said Meyana, awe in her voice.   
  
Elrond lifted his head and looked at her. "No, I sent it home," he corrected.   
  
Dameon suddenly let out a painful shriek and lunged toward the Angel. The entity flashed and its arm flew out to the side. The human seemed to be caught in some sort of energy pulse and was thrown to the ground. He let out another insane cry as the Angel sank into the slab and disappeared, becoming an outline again. As they watched, the outline and runes on the slab faded. Then the marble slab began to splinter and fell apart, seemingly aging thousands of years in those few seconds and becoming dust on the floor. A light shaking started and a large fissure appeared in the dome ceiling. "Run!" yelled Meyana as the shaking intensified.   
  
The lady's cry caused the others to break their astonished positions and race for the opening. The Elves herded the humans to the left and up the path that Meyana had shown them, avoiding a return trip through the Old Forgotten tunnels and the ancient mound. Glorfindel snatched up his sword and ran from the room, pulling Elrond by the hand. Captain Nodin, with an annoyed grunt, pulled Dameon from the floor and pushed him forward. "I should just leave you here," the Captain muttered. Behind them, the small grotto collapsed on itself, a cloud of dust billowing outward. A mad dash through the large cavern and up the stairs followed. They heard the hanging stalagmites in the cavern start to fall, crashing to the floor.   
  
Finally, they emerged from the tunnel and out into the churchyard. Meyana coughed, wiping dust from her cheeks. "Captain Nodin, take Lord Dameon and his company into custody," she ordered. The lady slammed the gate to the tunnels close. "Then have a new gate constructed for this passage."   
  
Dameon hung limply in Captain Nodin's grasp, his eyes dull. "Yes, my lady," said Nodin. With the Elves help, he escorted all of the guards and the workers into the palace.   
  
Meyana smiled and approached where Glorfindel, Elrond, and the twins were standing. She noticed that the elder half-Elf looked a little worse for wear, a dazed look in his grey eyes. "My house is at your service, my lords. Kirlad will show you to suitable rooms," she said. Kirlad nodded with a smile, leading them down the path. Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Elrond's waist and guided him away. Haldir instructed the last of the Elven warriors away, leaving Meyana alone. The lady grimaced at her hair, which was now a chalky white with the dust from the tunnels collapsing. She sighed and then waved halfheartedly at the sky. "I don't know if you're still listening, Valar, but thanks anyway," Meyana said. The ruler of Tancdor then disappeared back into the palace.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dusk darkened the seaside city, the moon rising from the east and stars sparkling in the sky. The people of Tancdor whispered and gossiped around the dinner table, speaking of the insane magistrate that had caused the shaking of the earth that day. They muttered about the old stories and legends and speculated on who the new magistrate would be. But in one room in the palace, no such talk was going on, for they had been there.   
  
The twins lounged against each other, each with a piece of cake. Across from them, curled upon a couch, were Glorfindel and Elrond. The half-Elf lay comfortably in the blond Elf's arms, freshly washed and wearing a white sleeping gown. Elrond's eyes were closed, signs of fatigue in the dark circles under his eyes and the pinched skin around his mouth. "So, does this mean the Angel is gone?" asked Elrohir.   
  
Elladan shrugged. "The marble slab where it was is destroyed. So it must be gone. Whatever it was," he replied.   
  
"Who do you think created it?" asked Elrohir, for it must have taken someone very powerful to create the entity. The twins spoke in hushed whispered but the both heard their father's soft words.   
  
"The Angel was one of Ilúvatar's first thoughts, created even before the Ainur," said Elrond. A yawn crept out and the half-Elf opened his eyes slightly. "It was His first recognition between good and evil and that our choices and other outside influences are what tips the scales."   
  
"Good and evil?" echoed Elrohir. "Is that why it had white and black lights in it?"   
  
Elrond nodded and leaned into Glorfindel's touch when the blond Elf stroked his cheek. "When the Angel chose Elrond as its master, it turned completely good. It was Elrond's grace and his influence that allowed those scales to tip in our favor," said Glorfindel. Elrond blushed a little and buried his head in Glorfindel shoulder. Glorfindel smiled and ran his fingers through the dark hair. "I believe it was the Angel's conscious choice to pick Elrond as its master and thus become good. The ability to become good or evil is in all of us, if we make that choice. Outside influences, like events in your live, can tip that choice either way."   
  
"What if it had chosen Dameon?" asked Elladan.   
  
Glorfindel sighed. "I have no doubt that both would have destroyed the world,"   
  
"If Ada ordered it away, where did it go?" asked Elrohir.   
  
"I ordered it home, my son," answered Elrond. "I suppose it returned to Ilúvatar. The entity was never meant to be here in the first place. The world has become too complex since its creation." He yawned again.   
  
"That's it," said Glorfindel. "Time for one half-Elf to go to bed. You need to recover from the tunnels." Elrond shivered, having already told them about the Old Forgotten and the murky tunnel entrance. Glorfindel soothed him with soft touches and purrs.   
  
The twins stood and each kissed their father on the cheek. "I was so worried about you, Ada," muttered Elrohir.   
  
"We're glad you're safe now," said Elladan.   
  
Elrond returned their kisses and muttered goodnights to them. The twins left the room with their own farewells and went to the rooms that Meyana Trilee and her son had provided. Glorfindel stood and lifted Elrond up into his arms, taking him to the bed. "Wake me when the sun rises," muttered Elrond, as he was lain on the bed. "I must return to Dameon's manor."   
  
Glorfindel frowned as he pulled up the blankets. "Why would you want to return there?" he asked.   
  
Elrond drifted on the edge of sleep. "I have a debt to repay," he whispered, falling away into dreams. Glorfindel kissed his forehead and drew away from his sleeping form.   
  
  
  
Elrond drifted on warm currents, curled under the blankets of the bed. Bright sunshine fell across the bed, heating the cloth and Elrond's skin. The half-Elf smiled in pleasure and buried his face in the cool pillow, feeling safe for the first time in many days. Suddenly, he sat up with a gasp.   
  
Glorfindel, sitting at the window, looked up in concern. "Elrond? What's the matter?" he asked.   
  
Elrond threw off the sheets and hurried to the window, looking out. The bright mid-morning sun fell over the city and the half-Elf cursed. "I told you to wake me up!" yelled Elrond, hurrying into the bathing chamber.   
  
Glorfindel followed him to find the half-Elf quickly throwing on clothing and pulling a brush through his dark hair. "You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you," said Glorfindel. Elrond growled at him as he pulled on a tunic and belted it. "What's wrong?" said the blond Elf.   
  
Elrond swept his hair into a loose ponytail and pinned it with his returned butterfly clasp, many locks falling free about his face. "Glorfindel, you're a prince among Elves," said Elrond. He hurried to the archway and paused to kiss the blond Elf on his lips. "But you assume too much!" Glorfindel blinked as the dark haired whirlwind spun away from him and appeared by the door, pulling on shoes. "Come on, Glorfindel!" yelled Elrond, racing out into the hall. Glorfindel was forced to grab his boots and hurry after him.   
  
Elrond raced out into the main courtyard and was almost out of the gate into the city when a familiar whicker made him pause. "Uial?" he muttered, looking around. Glorfindel sighed as Elrond changed his director and ran to the stables. There he threw his arms around the black horse, a cry of delight on his lips. "Uial! It is you!"   
  
Glorfindel came up behind them and rubbed the stallion's nose. "Uial followed you all the way to Tancdor, leaving a trail so that we could follow. If it had not been for him, we may never have found you," said the blond Elf.   
  
Elrond pulled back and kissed the horse's nose. "I thank you then, Uial. Extra carrots and apples for you." The black horse let out a happy whicker and nudged his master. Elrond laughed and pulled away the rope that tied Uial to the post. Gracefully, the half-Elf mounted Uial and then pulled Glorfindel up behind him. "Come! We have to hurry!" Laying his heels to Uial's sides, he ordered the horse out into the city.   
  
"Where are we going?" demanded Glorfindel as he clung to Elrond's waist.   
  
"To Dameon's old manor," replied the half-Elf.   
  
Glorfindel frowned. "But why?"   
  
"I told you! I have a debt to repay!" said Elrond. When they reached the manor, they found that Lady Meyana and Captain Nodin were already there. The house staff and the guards were gathered in the courtyard, the lady's own guards in green directing them. "Oh no," hissed Elrond. "I hope I'm not too late."   
  
Elrond slipped from Uial's back and waded into the crowd. Glorfindel followed him, keeping close. "Too late for what?" he asked. Elrond didn't seem to hear, his grey eyes looking left and right. Finally, Glorfindel had had enough and grabbed Elrond's arm. The half-Elf yelped as he was dragged up to where Lady Meyana and Captain Nodin were standing.   
  
Meyana blinked as the two Elves appeared out of the crowd. "My lords? Is something the matter?" she asked. Nodin was reading from a long scroll and talking with one of his guards.   
  
"What going on here?" asked Glorfindel. Elrond was still scanning the crowd.   
  
"We're questioning Dameon's old staff, Lord Glorfindel," answered Meyana. "I must know how far Dameon's plans went."   
  
Glorfindel looked over the many people in red livery in the courtyard. "What will happen to them?" he asked.   
  
Meyana smiled. "The house staff will probably stay to serve the new magistrate but the guards will probably lose their commission. They will most likely head for Minas Tirith, who requests more men everyday."   
  
Elrond suddenly gasped and broke away from them. Glorfindel cursed and hurried after him, a curious Meyana following. "Young champion!" cried Elrond.   
  
A young boy turned and his eyes brightened. "King Elf!" Elrond fell to his knees and embraced the boy. The woman and man behind the boy stared, an odd daze falling over the woman's eyes. "Are you well?" asked the boy.   
  
"Yes, Avon. I am well," replied Elrond.   
  
Avon beamed. "Then you were rescued!" he exclaimed.   
  
Glorfindel stood behind Elrond, confusion on his face. "Elrond, who is this?" he asked.   
  
"Glorfindel, this is Avon and his mother Iylle, whom I met while being a guest of Dameon Xavier." Elrond smiled at the woman and she blushed once again. "Avon, Lady Iylle, this is Glorfindel, my mate and rescuer."   
  
Avon eyed the tall blond Elf and Glorfindel got the instinct impression that he was being measured in some way he did not understand. The boy then held out his hand and Glorfindel found himself automatically shaking it. "Nice to met you, Lord Glorfindel. About time you showed up." Glorfindel smiled; he couldn't help it.   
  
"Why did you call him 'young champion'?" asked Meyana.   
  
Elrond smiled and rubbed Avon's head, musing his hair. "Avon showed great bravery while protecting me in the manor and thus I call him 'my young champion," replied the half-Elf.   
  
Avon winked his nose and flipped his hand. "Aw, told ya it was nothing. Theron has always been a jerk. He shouldn't have attacked ya," said the boy.   
  
Glorfindel felt something go cold inside himself and knelt on the ground beside Elrond. "Attacked?" he whispered as he cupped one of Elrond's cheeks. The half-Elf covered the hand on his cheek with one of his own, leaning into the touch. Their eyes locked for an endless moment and the humans around them got the feeling that they were suddenly witnessing a very private moment. Meyana and Avon's parents looked away while Avon stared with wide eyes at the Elven pair. Finally, Glorfindel closed his eyes in seemingly pain and sighed. "It appears I also own you a debt I may never be able to repay, young Avon," said the blond Elf.   
  
Elrond smiled, all shadows of memory falling from his eyes. "I have an idea. Why don't you and your family come back to Imladris with us?"   
  
"With you?" squeaked Avon.   
  
Elrond laughed. "Yes, with us! I have a young mortal son that is about your age. You two should like each other very much," he said.   
  
Avon spun and took a hand of each of his parents. "Momma? Poppa? Can we? Please?" he pleaded.   
  
Iylle and her husband exchanged glances and then looked at the Elves. "What use could you have for us?" the man asked.   
  
Elrond stood and smiled gently, easily recognizing the man. "I have a use for anyone. We will find you a place in Imladris," he said. His eyes saddened. "I'm sorry for what happened in the cavern," he said to the man who had been stabbed.   
  
The man touched the shoulder Elrond had healed and smiled. "I would never have known my shoulder was injured if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he said. "Thank you. My name is Firen."   
  
Elrond clasped his hand firmly and smiled. "Will you come back to Imladris with us, Firen?"   
  
Firen and Iylle exchanged glances, also looking down at the pleading gaze of their son. "My lords, I believe we will," said Firen finally. Avon howled in joy and they laughed.   
  
As they talked, Meyana tapped Avon on the shoulder. The boy looked at the lady and she bent down to whispered carefully. "You say the guard that attacked Lord Elrond was Theron?" she asked. Avon nodded. "Thank you," said Meyana. Avon watched as the lady left them, a dark look in her eyes. Avon saw the lady stop beside Captain Nodin and begin to whisper into his ear. With a small smile, the boy rejoined his family.   
  
  
  
Birds sang joyful songs around them and the trees swayed in delight as the Elves past below. The horses walked lazily along, feeling no hurry or urgency in their riders. Upon one horse, a woman and a young boy sat. The woman appeared to have a rather pained look upon her face. "Say it again," requested the boy.   
  
Elladan gave a patient smile. "Mae Govannen," he repeated.   
  
"And that's your standard greeting?" asked Avon.   
  
"Tancave," replied Elladan.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Means 'yes'."   
  
Avon groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "I'm never going to get this," he lamented.   
  
Elrond turned to look back at the human family. "Do not worry, young champion, it took Estel many years before he could speak Elvish," he said.   
  
Avon pulled on his hair, frustration on his face. "Will you stop calling me that!"   
  
Elrond laughed and faced forward, a smile on his face. Besides him, a blond Elf handed him a piece of hard candy. The half-Elf took it and slipped the candy into his mouth. "Glorfindel, are you trying to make me ill with sweets?" asked Elrond.   
  
Glorfindel smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "No, just trying to see if I can make you any sweeter," he teased. Elrond smiled and kissed him again.   
  
"They do that a lot, don't they," said Avon in childish disgust.   
  
"Tancave," said Elrohir. The human boy sighed in annoyance and the twins giggled.   
  
It was not much later that they past into the boarders of Lothlórien. Most of the Lothlórien Elves broke from the group, disappearing back into the forest while the rest of them continued toward Caras Galadhon. Elrond felt a cool brush against his mind and smiled. [Get out of my head, Galadriel.] Amusement and relief filled his mind and then faded away.   
  
The trip to the inner tree city was done leisurely and they arrived just as dusk was falling. "Ada!" cried a small voice.   
  
Elrond slipped from Uial and knelt upon the ground, catching a child with dark hair in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair and smiled. "I have missed you, my son," he muttered.   
  
"Ada, I was so worried when you didn't come back from helping the others!" exclaimed Estel. "And then Glor and Ella and Ro came back and Glor had blood all in his hair! I thought he was dead!"   
  
"Hush, Estel, hush," soothed Elrond, rubbing his back. "All is well now." Behind him, the twins helped Iylle and Avon dismount, Firen coming to stand beside them. They were rather confused for both Elrond and Estel were speaking Elvish. Elrond glanced over his shoulder and switched to the Common Tongue. "Estel, I have someone I would like you to met," the half-Elf said. He stood and guided Estel over to Avon. "My son, this is Avon. He's going to be living with us from now on. Avon, this is my son Estel."   
  
Avon took a big breath and tried his best to repeat the words Elladan had taught him. "May Governnen." Behind him, Elrohir pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh.   
  
Estel stared for a moment and then blinked. "First time speaking Elvish?" he asked. Avon nodded sheepishly. Estel smiled and then swung an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Let me help you. You've got your vowels all wrong…"Estel led Avon off, no doubt to teach him proper Elvish. The twins lay their heads together and began snickering madly.   
  
"Erestor is going to kill me," muttered Elrond, for it would be the adviser's job to teach the new arrivals to speak Elvish.   
  
Glorfindel wound an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the nasty Erestor," he teased.   
  
Elrond rolled his eyes and patted the hand on his hip. "I'm sure you will," he muttered. He turned his head slightly and kissed the corner of Glorfindel mouth. "I'm sure you will…" 


End file.
